Krixfa Hatake Mitarashi
by Isi-san
Summary: Ella una modelo, él un empresario, una fiesta a la que ambos asistieron. Un poco de alcohol, hormonas alborotadas, una habitación barata de hotel... Y una niñita que él no conocía.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer Applied.** Masashi Kishimoto © Naruto.

* * *

_Yo sé que ustedes disfrutan leer mis locuras KakaAnkoinezcas. De otra forma, ¿por qué estarían aquí? Les agradezco que hicieran click para leer mi nuevo proyecto, realmente lo aprecio de todo corazón. Dedicado a todo quién guste de esta pareja y en particular a narushizu4ever por quién la hija de ellos es chica y no hombre como la mayoría de fics publicados en esta página. Espero que la historia larga que leerán a continuación sea de su total agrado. Un saludo para ustedes de parte de esta escritora. Y debo aclarar, es una historia ubicada en un Alternative Universe. He de advertir que en cierto momento de la trama la historia se torna con temas fuertes como secuestro, violación, lenguaje fuerte y agresiones a menores de edad, de ahí el rated M. Queda a discreción del lector continuar.  
_

* * *

**Krixfa Hatake Mitarashi.**

By:_ Isi-san._

..

Kakashi Hatake, un hombre de negocios. Famoso entre la población japonesa por su excelente manera de liderar empresas, buenmozo, atractivo, estudiado, negociador. Causante de varios suspiros femeninos… e incluso unos cuantos masculinos a los cuales no prestaba la mínima atención.

Serio, elegante, trabajador e inteligente… Esas son las cualidades que lo describen. Pero sobre todo, impuntual.

Alguien responsable, en lo que a trabajo refiere, pero sin intenciones de llevar una relación sentimental seria, sus historias amorosas generalmente no pasan a más de dos horas. Como mucho una noche.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó con aquella joven de cabellos púrpura. Ella una modelo, él un empresario, una fiesta a la que ambos asistieron. Un poco de alcohol, hormonas alborotadas y una habitación barata de hotel son palabras que pueden estar en una oración que mencione lo ocurrido aquel veintiún de agosto.

Anko Mitarashi, modelo no muy famosa pero si preciosa desapareció de la vida del Hatake a la mañana siguiente. Kakashi no hizo esfuerzo alguno en buscarla y ella no pareció interesarse en aparecer.

Luego de esa breve aventura, pasaron unos cuantos años en los que más mujeres entraron y salieron de la vida del empresario pero una en particular capturó su atención, una niña pequeña. Y no es que él, de la noche a la mañana, se convirtiera en un pedófilo, por supuesto que no. Lo que sucedió fue que una pequeña de cabello plateado amarrado en una coleta larga con rasgos por mucho, demasiado similares a los de él, y de grandes ojos café que veían detenidamente todo a su alrededor; de aproximadamente unos seis años de edad, estaba acompañada de la Mitarashi en el parque Okayama una mañana que el Sr. Hatake decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y despejar su mente de la oficina.

—¡Krixfa! ¡Ven, por favor! Tenemos que irnos a casa ya. —Dijo la hermosa mujer que él reconoció aunque estuviese menos arreglada que la primera vez que la vio.

—Sí, mami. —Respondió una inocente niña bajándose del columpio y corriendo hacia su, al parecer, ¿madre?

Impactado el famoso empresario, solo podía pensar un par de cosas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Podría ser…? El parecido era aterrador. Acaso Kakashi Hatake, el soltero codiciado… ¿Tenía una hija? Y lo que es peor, hasta ese momento… ¿se lo habían ocultado? Después de ese inusual encuentro sólo pudo quedarse sentado en la banca asimilando la información que comenzaba a unir cabos con su imaginación. Después de quince minutos inmóvil reaccionó, buscó a la mujer con la mirada pero ya ninguna de las dos estaban en el parque para ese momento. Las había perdido.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I.**

..**  
**

El camino a su edificio, específicamente a su oficina, le había resultado por mucho agotador. El parque del que venía y que visitó en su coche estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad y no lo frecuentaba nunca, la sorpresa que se llevó realmente no la esperaba. Frustrado unía los hilos que le indicaban una y otra vez que era papá. Intentaba pensar con la cabeza fría, él no era del tipo de personas que se apresuraba a sacar conclusiones, debían haber otras explicaciones. Pero indudablemente el parecido entre él y esa pequeña era escalofriante.

—¡No puede ser! —Gritó Kakashi después de entrar a su oficina y al tiempo que tiraba una silla al suelo con brusquedad.

—¿Qué sucede, Kakashi? —Preguntó Asuma al entrar casi inmediatamente después de escuchar el fuerte ruido. Él era su socio, un hombre de cabello negro y corto, alto, gustaba de practicar deportes como el fútbol pero tenía problemas con el cigarro, mejor amigo de Kakashi desde que ambos tenían memoria y empresario de élite, además de tener gran fama de mujeriego. Era alguien quien aseguraba que con todos estos aspectos, su vida era _perfecta._

—No tengo humor para hablar en este momento, Asuma. —Respondió con desgana el enmascarado que puso ambas manos sobre su rostro, signo de gran frustración.

—Hatake, te conozco. —Dijo señalando los restos del objeto de madera que reposaban en el suelo— Necesitas hablar —sentenció con firmeza—. Te escucho.

Kakashi no dudó mucho antes de abrir la boca. Después de todo, él era su amigo. —Asuma, ¿qué me dirías si te digo que tengo una hija? —Le preguntó sin voltear a verle la cara.

—¿De qué hablas, Kakashi? —Dijo con pánico sobre su rostro el de los ojos negros y profundos que veía asombrado a su amigo golpearse la coronilla de la cabeza contra una pared.

—Bueno resulta que… ¿Tengo una hija? ¡Qué tal! —Dijo volteando a verle histéricamente.

—¿Qué? ¡Tú! ¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó con la voz muy alzada, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y se sintió a morir. Por un momento pareció que él era quien se había convertido en padre con la noticia. Intentó no perder el equilibrio y se sentó en un sofá de la oficina, haciéndole ademán de que se sentara junto a él.

—¿Podrías creer que la pequeña tiene como seis años? —Dijo con un tono más calmado pero con la misma expresión de frustración de antes, el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos histéricamente. Se sentó junto a Asuma.

—¿Pero… quién es la madre? —Preguntó atónito el de cabello negro y traje azul.

—Recuerdas a la modelo, ¿Mitarashi? —Preguntó Kakashi. Sabía que Asuma la recordaría pues él tenía excelente memoria.

—¿La que desapareció a la mañana siguiente? —Recordó Asuma— Cómo olvidarla, bellísima, por cierto.

—Lo sé, pero ese no es el caso, Asuma. El punto es que ella no me dijo que teníamos una hija. —Dijo el Hatake con la mirada perdida sobre algún punto fijo sobre la pared, volviendo a recordar lo vivido en el parque.

—¿Ella te buscó hoy para decírtelo? —Inquirió a saber.

—No, la he visto en el parque Okayama con mis propios ojos. —Le respondió.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan seguro que la pequeña es tuya? No es por nada, amigo, pero no eres el único hombre en Japón. Puede ser hija de cualquier otro.

—No me entiendes, Asuma, no es cuestión de ego y de que yo fui el único de esa modelo, ni siquiera fui el primero, lo digo porque esa pequeña es mi imagen en miniatura, con tan solo decirte que tiene un hermoso cabello plateado… —Kakashi estaba moviendo las manos mientras hablaba, al darse cuenta se detuvo e hizo una pequeña pausa —Dime, ¿cuántos hombres de cabello plateado pueden haber en Japón?

—Amigo, si tanto te preocupa debes hablar con ella. Asegurarte que en serio es tuya, y de ser el caso preguntarle porque no te dijo algo como esto antes —le aconsejó Asuma—. Aunque de ser por mí yo me quedaría callado. Si quiere mantenerla sola, que lo haga.

—No seas idiota. Es mi responsabilidad —pequeño silencio— ¿Y si ella no lo niega? —Le preguntó el Hatake con tono dudoso— ¿Qué haré yo con una niña? No es como si de repente me naciera un instinto paternal. Nunca desee tener hijos, y ahora descubro esto. —Mencionó estirando su cuello y dejando caer su cabeza mientras miraba el techo de la oficina.

—Esto parece un reto que te presenta la vida —Asuma movió la boca hacia el lado derecho, sentía pesar por su amigo—. Por cierto, ¿no te protegiste esa noche? ¿Cómo vas a ser tan descuidado? —Kakashi no respondió, el silencio era un tipo de afirmación a las suposiciones de Asuma— Seguro esa niña ha crecido sin padre todo este tiempo. —Ambos respiraron profundamente y exhalaron el aire al mismo tiempo— Hasta suena gracioso, una niña tiene tu sangre en sus venas.

—Antes de hablar con ella debo saber en dónde está trabajando y como lleva más o menos su vida. ¿Dónde vive? ¿Sigue siendo modelo? ¡Tal vez hasta esté casada!

—Si está casada es un peso menor, amigo. Eso sí, intenta hablar con ella pronto ahora que sabes la verdad y antes de que las cosas se pongan graves. —Asuma se puso de pie y caminó al exterior de la oficina— ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Kakashi Hatake tiene una hija! —Le dijo en voz alta y de manera burlona al peliplateado mientras salía riendo hacia su propia oficina.

—Idiota… —Dijo Kakashi con tono malhumorado.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Ya llegamos, Kurenai —Dijo Anko cerrando la puerta de un humilde apartamento mientras una niña pequeña salía corriendo hacia los brazos de una mujer que llevaba puesto un sencillo delantal rojo.

—¡Tía Kure! —Llamó con una enorme sonrisa la pequeña que se alzó inmediatamente a los brazos de Kurenai Yuhi, una mujer que vivía en el mismo apartamento que las dos Mitarashi. Físicamente era de cabello negro, largo, de penetrantes ojos rojos y una sonrisa brillante. Trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante cerca de ahí. La Yuhi al tener a la pequeña en brazos comenzó a besar las mejillas de la niña causando varias risillas perdidas por la sala.

—Vamos, Krixfa, tu comida está servida en la mesa —con una sonrisa la bajó de sus brazos y le dio una leve nalgada para que saliera corriendo.

—¡Sí tía! —Se escuchó la respuesta a lo lejos.

—Qué niña tan linda es tu hija, Anko —mencionó ésta, a la mujer con expresión cansina en su rostro.

—Estoy muerta, Kurenai, esta niña no se cansa nunca —suspiró—. Jugó por horas en el parque.

—Sí, noté que hoy tardaron más de lo normal. —Luego cambio la expresión de sonrisa por una más seria— ¿Anko hablaste con Kumiko?

—Sí…

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—No puede hacerme ningún préstamo —soltó de golpe—. Si las cosas siguen así Krixfa no irá al preescolar hasta el otro año. —Suspiró con algo de mortificación de por medio.

La expresión de Kurenai cambió a un ceño fruncido y leve enrojecimiento de las mejillas por el enojo y la impotencia que sentía —¡Pero Anko! ¿Por qué putas no le has dicho al padre? ¡Ocupamos el dinero para la educación de tu hija! ¡Búscalo y dile! Que dé la cara y se muestre como hombre ante sus responsabilidades. —Le dijo bastante molesta pero en un tono bajo de voz para que la pequeña disfrutara de su comida tranquila y sin percatarse de la plática.

—Kurenai, ya te lo he dicho varias veces, ese hombre nunca la aceptaría como hija. Podría tacharme incluso de interesada por su dinero.

—Anko, no fue de la nada —intentó hacerla entrar en razón—. Esa noche estaban muy borrachos y a la mañana siguiente no tomaste la pastilla, conozco la historia —Anko volteó la cara un poco a la derecha para no ver a la mujer frente a ella—. Pero esa pequeña que está ahí debe conocer a su padre, has visto a Kakashi Hatake un par de veces en la calle estos últimos años, ¡es su imagen pura! No puede esquivar una responsabilidad tan grande. —El ceño de Kurenai estaba aún más fruncido.

—Kurenai, entiéndeme —le dijo poniéndose seria—. Ese no es del tipo de hombres que vendría con los brazos abiertos a formar una familia conmigo por el bien de una niña de la cual no sabe ni su existencia —dijo entrando al comedor donde la niña terminaba su almuerzo, mirándola desde el marco de la puerta habló— No quiero que la rechace, no quiero herirla, es mejor que crea que su padre está muerto y no que sepa que no la quiere. —Le susurró.

—Anko, no seas injusta con ese hombre. Él no sabe de Krixfa por tu culpa, tú no le buscaste nunca. ¿Cómo quieres que la quiera si no la conoce? Debes buscarlo y hablar con él, es un gran empresario. Muy fácil de localizar si así lo quieres, y esto es algo muy importante para él.

—Supongo… —Dijo sin ganas y sin dejar de ver a su hija que estaba comiendo de espaldas a ella.

—Y ahora lo necesitas, si no quieres verlo esa eres tú. ¡Hazlo por ella! Sabes que se merece una educación y ese hombre está hundido en dinero, ¡qué se la costee! ¡Para que tiene hijos si no vela por ellos! Si no le dices tú, yo lo iré a buscar personalmente y lo haré, no permitiré que Krixfa crezca sin educación por un capricho tuyo. Primero es el preescolar, ¿y luego? La escuela. ¿Después? El colegio. Llegará a la Universidad y ¿quién se la va a pagar? Tú no podrás sola, sabes que ni siquiera con mi ayuda. —Todo eso lo estaban hablando aún en susurros.

—Kurenai, está bien. Lo intentaré por ella pero tú no digas nada, es algo que tengo que hablar personalmente con él.

—Te doy cuatro días para hacerlo, si no lo haces lo buscaré yo.

—Entendido. —Dijo Anko con malhumor.

—¡Tía! —Gritó la niña pequeña levantándose de la silla y yendo hasta las dos mujeres —¡Estaba muy rico! ¡Gracias! —Le informó mientras le abrazaba dulcemente la pierna y la jalaba del delantal.

—Con mucho gusto, pequeña —Le sonrió la de ojos rojos.

—¡Mami, vamos a jugar arriba! —Le dijo muy emocionada la peli plateada de seis años. Después de comer seguía con energía, por suerte en cualquier momento le daría sueño y caería rendida ante la siesta diaria a la que estaba acostumbrada por las tardes.

—Hoy no amor, ya fuimos al parque y mami esta cansadita —Le respondió con una sonrisa y dándole un pequeño toque en la nariz.

—Aww… —Dijo la pequeña decepcionada viendo hacia el suelo —¿Y tú, tía? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado a lado haciendo imposible para Kurenai negársele.

—Claro que sí, amor, así dejamos que tu mami reflexione un poco. —Dijo volteando a ver a la peli púrpura —¿A qué quieres jugar? —Le preguntó comenzando a subir las escaleras, tomada de la mano de ella.

—Mira, juguemos a que yo soy una _doctora y tú te rompes el pie y entonces yo llego…_

.

La Mitarashi las observó subir las escaleras con una mirada caída. Se quedó en el piso inferior pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho minutos atrás.

—_Y aunque no quiera creerle, Kurenai tiene razón, debo enfrentar el pasado y hablar con Hatake Kakashi. Ese hombre se debe hacer responsable de su hija —_Pensó con apariencia firme, lo buscaría. Con ese pensamiento se dirigió a la cocina para almorzar y ojear el periódico en busca de trabajo, como ya era común las tardes de los días martes.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¡Aquí esta! —Se dijo Kakashi muy emocionado frente al computador, luego de abrir la decimo sexta pagina que le daba Google con resultados para el nombre **—Anko Mitarashi—**

_«Anko Mitarashi, ex modelo profesional que arruinó su carrera al quedar preñada. En los cinco últimos meses de su trabajo la contrataron para modelar ropa interior para mujeres embarazadas pero luego de tener a su hija, una niña de tez hermosa del cual se desconoce su nombre y el del padre, su carrera vino de pique y no encontró más ofertas de empleo. Actualmente está desaparecida de los medios... Nadie conoce acerca de su actual paradero…» _Leyó el Hatake en voz baja —Estúpidas páginas amarillistas de internet… no saben nada. —Masculló frustrado bajando el monitor de su laptop para luego ponerse de pie— En fin, tendré que buscarla yo mismo. Será un poco difícil sin tener más pista que la de verla paseando en un parque un martes cualquiera… _¿En que trabajas ahora, Anko? —_Cuestionó para sus adentros.

∷-.K-A.-∷

_«Se necesita empleada para KH&AS Business. Ocho horas diarias, paga básica, buen ambiente laboral. Que sepa leer y escribir. Dispuesta a limpiar y organizar papeles entre otras cosas.»_ Era el anuncio del periódico que Anko estaba leyendo —No se ve mal —murmuró para sí con la boca llena de comida mientras encerraba en un círculo amarillo el anuncio— Quién sabe de qué tratará esta empresa, mañana iré a ver qué tal es ese lugar. —Dijo metiendo una cucharada de arroz en su boca y aún leyendo las demás páginas de anuncios en el periódico.

* * *

_¡Gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia! Me sorprendió que el prólogo fuera tan querido por todos ustedes. (:_

_Pronto el capítulo dos. ¿Alguien adivina lo que significa KH&AS Business?_


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II.**

..

Anko estaba saltando por toda la casa terminando de alistarse. Siempre era lo mismo con ella. De derecha a izquierda y de arriba a abajo. Kurenai sólo se limitaba a dejarla ser y despedirse cuando ya estuviera lista.

—¡Intenta regresar temprano, Anko! —Se escuchó la voz de la mujer desde la cocina— ¡Recuerda que tengo que ir a trabajar y no voy a dejar a Krixfa sola! —Dijo la misma voz que asomaba levemente la cabeza por una puerta.

—Sí, sí, Kurenai. Está bien. Al medio día estaré aquí. —Dijo abriendo la puerta.

—Cuídate mucho y no dejes que nadie se propase contigo, ¿vale? —Dijo la mujer de ojos rojos acercándosele para besarle la frente y regalarle una sonrisa. La actitud maternal que presentaba para ella comenzó desde que comenzaron a vivir juntas y la Yuhi se veía _ligeramente_ más madura que la Mitarashi, a tal punto que la Yuhi comenzó a tratarla como si fuese su propia madre en ciertas ocaciones que después se tornaron en la rutina. —Porque hoy te ves más arreglada de lo normal. —Dijo para mirarla bien— ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir con minifalda a buscar empleo? —La estaba reprendiendo, no había notado su atuendo hasta ese momento.

La ex-modelo rió —Así me siento más cómoda —salió por la puerta—. A algunas no les da pena enseñar un poco su piel de vez en tanto. —esto último en tono de broma insinuándole una indirecta a su compañera de residencia, quien solo suspiró y cerró la puerta mientras la peli púrpura salía corriendo por las escaleras del apartamento.

—Tía, tengo hambre. —Dijo una pequeña que se frotaba los ojos, estaba recién levantada.

—Ven mi amor, ven, vamos a desayunar —Dijo la mesera tomando en brazos a la pequeña y abrazándola fuerte. Llevándola así a la cocina.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Mientras tanto un hombre de saco gris y corbata blanca estaba entrando a su edificio **KH&AS** (_Kakashi Hatake & Asuma Sarutobi_) **Business,** para un nuevo día de trabajo.

—Buenos días, señor Hatake —saludó muy _amigablemente_ su secretaria, la que gustaba de vestir con ropa apretada, y continuamente se le insinuaba al jefe.

—Buenos días, Akira —Dijo sin prestarle mucha atención y dirigiéndose presuroso a la oficina de Asuma. Su mente estaba completamente acaparada por lo que había conseguido ayer, no tenía tiempo para rechazar directamente a Akira, de nuevo.

Llegó rápidamente al despacho de su socio y entró sin tocar, solo para encontrarse a Asuma besándose con la recepcionista de una manera demasiado cariñosa ante sus ojos.

—Oh por Dios —Dijo Kakashi volteando la mirada para evitar ver como a la mujer se le estaba cayendo la blusa.

—¡Kakashi! —Gritó sorprendido Asuma soltando a la mujer que tenía en brazos, la cual cayó al suelo.

—¡Asuma! —Reprendió la mujer lastimada— Eh… Señor Hatake —Mencionó apenada colocándose bien su blusa roja. —Cr–creo que iré a trabajar. —Dijo comenzando a caminar con la mirada baja— Con permiso. —Susurró saliendo del incómodo ambiente que se generó.

—Asuma no me interesa lo que planeabas hacer con esa mujer —Dijo volteándole a ver los ojos— Pero es una empleada, deberías tenerle más respeto. Para eso existen las chicas que están dispuestas en algunos bares. —Dijo tomando asiento y sacando una carpeta de su maletín.

—¿Qué te puedo decir, Kakashi? Hoy venía provocativa, sabes que el rojo es mi debilidad. —Dijo este sentándose frente al Hatake con una sonrisa.

—Da igual. Quiero que mires esto —Dijo pasándole la carpeta.

—¿Qué es…? —Preguntó abriendo la carpeta hasta que vio dentro de ella varias fotos de una modelo, llenando al tope la misma— ¿Anko? —Preguntó.

—Ayer estuve buscándola por internet toda la noche y esto fue lo que encontré. La única información que me pareció creíble de ella es que al parecer dejó de trabajar como modelo al tener a su hija. Después no se volvió a mostrar ante cámaras.

—Amigo, ¿te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Asuma viendo con cuidado cada una de las fotos en ropa interior de la modelo.

—Sí. —Dijo Kakashi quitándole el folder al ver que a Asuma se le comenzaban a desorbitar los ojos— Quiero saber que ha sido de ella, aquella vez en el parque se le veía muy feliz con esa pequeña. —Recordó sin alguna expresión reconocible en su rostro.

—Bueno, y ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? —Preguntó pasando sus largos brazos por el respaldar del sillón en el que estaba sentado y bostezando levemente.

—Pues, ¿qué más? Buscarla, lógicamente. —Respondió de la misma manera que su amigo, sin bostezar—. Es muy probable que viva cerca de ese parque.

—Bueno te deseo suerte con eso —ahora él estaba jugando con un lapicero que estaba sobre la mesa que los separaba—. ¡Ah! Y por cierto, ayer puse el anuncio en el periódico sobre que necesitamos empleada. Seguramente hoy llegaran varias candidatas, estate atento, podría aparecer una bien linda. —Le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

—Gracias pero por ahora solo quiero encontrar a Anko —Dijo metiendo la carpeta de nuevo en el maletín.

—Como sea, yo si lo haré —dijo poniéndose de pie y sonriendo—. Otra cosa, ya hice mi parte del contrato con _Suna S.A_ revísalo y haz tu trabajo. —Dijo saliendo de la oficina— ¡Está sobre mi escritorio! —Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz del Sarutobi.

—Sí, sí, Asuma. Está bien. —Murmuró para sí el empresario tomando en manos el contrato y dirigiéndose a su propia oficina que, estaba completamente seguro, no encontraría con un par de personas acaloradas.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Al parecer aquí es —dijo una mujer de cabellos morados entrando al gran edificio que estaba rotulado como _KH&AS_—. No se ve mal —se dijo observando el estilo moderno del lugar y a las muchas personas que pasaban frente a ella sin percatarse de su presencia. Se acercó a la que parecía ser la recepcionista—. Buenos días, vengo por el anuncio en el periódico. —Le comentó con discreción.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y luego sacó un gran formulario —Debe llenar esto y al finalizar dármelo a mí. Cuando lo haga le daré una cita para la entrevista con alguno de los dos jefes. Ellos decidirán si consigue o no el puesto.

—Entendido —dijo Anko tomando el formulario y un lapicero que le dio la mujer de blusa roja.

—Puede llenar esto en la mesa de allá, nadie la interrumpirá —le dijo señalando el sitio mencionado.

—Bueno, gracias —le respondió con una sonrisa, y luego comenzó a caminar a la mesa—. Comencemos —se dijo para sí misma—. Edad, _26 años_. Sexo, _Femenino_. Educación, _Secundaria_. Nacionalidad, _Japonesa_…

Mientras la joven estaba haciendo el formulario, un apuesto hombre se acercó a la recepcionista.

—¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche? —Le susurró al oído.

—No, Asuma, no tengo nada que hacer… —Le respondió soltando una leve risa al final, mientras seguía revisando un papeleo.

—¿No quieres venir a cenar a mi apartamento? —Le preguntó con tono sensual.

—¿Acaso eso es una propuesta indecorosa? —Le preguntó con cierta mirada pícara, volteando a ver fijamente al hombre de ojos negros— Voy sólo si tu amigo no nos vuelve a interrumpir —Respondió con un, también, tono sensual, mientras sus finas manos pasaban por el pecho del empresario arreglándole la corbata.

—Prometo que no lo hará —le dijo con una sonrisa— Te espero a las ocho en el estacionamiento. —Guiñándole un ojo.

—Es una cita, entonces. —Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dándose vuelta para seguir trabajando.

—Una preguntita —le dijo el hombre de nuevo al oído—. ¿Tu esposo no se molestará si no llegas a dormir? —Besándole suavemente la oreja.

La mujer solo soltó una risa —No estará una semana completa en casa, se fue de viaje por su trabajo… Me dejó abandonadita. —Haciendo un leve puchero.

—Yo haré que no te sientas sola —dijo sonriéndole pero alejándose un poco de ella—. Por cierto, ¿no han venido mujeres por el anuncio en el periódico? —Ahora preguntaba con un tono más serio y profesional.

—Solo ha llegado una —le respondió señalando a la Mitarashi— Es esa de cabellos morados que está llenando el formulario.

Asuma quedó totalmente sorprendido al verla, impactado. —_¿Podría ser en serio ella? No, no puede ser. El destino estaba jugando con Kakashi._ —Se repetía mentalmente sin dejar de ver a la ojicafé— Emm… mujer, ¿ella no te dijo como se llamaba?

—No le pregunté —contestó seca la mujer—. Y ya te he dicho que tengo nombre Asuma, me llamo Miruka.

—Sí, sí, Makari(*) —contestó el hombre—. Nos vemos en la noche. —Finalizó la conversación mientras caminaba velozmente hacia Anko, dejando a la mujer con un mal sabor de boca y con el ceño fruncido.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Disculpa —dijo Asuma a la mujer que ya iba por la siete pagina del formulario de diez— ¿Vienes por el empleo?

—Así es, señor —dijo Anko volteando a verle.

—Mi nombre es Asuma Sarutobi, soy uno de los dos socios principales de esta empresa.

—Oh… —Dijo sorprendida la Mitarashi—. Mi nombre es Anko, Anko Mitarashi. Un placer conocerle.

—Créeme que el placer es todo mío. —Dijo aún atónito, el empresario.

Anko no tenía mucho que decir por lo que solo se limitó a sonreírle a cada cosa que él le decía.

—Mira, cuando termines el formulario dáselo a Makari, la recepcionista. Luego dile que te mande de inmediato a mi oficina para hacer la entrevista.

—Perdóneme, señor, pero yo tenía entendido que la entrevista sería otro día. Ahora en la tarde tenía otro compromiso pero si es necesario lo cancelo. —Dijo la Mitarashi pensando en lo que le había dicho a Kurenai de no llegar tarde ese día, después de todo si Kurenai no trabajaba la despedían y nada le estaba asegurando que ella conseguiría el empleo en esa empresa.

—Ah… —Soltó con voz algo decepcionada—. No te preocupes. ¿Mañana temprano puedes llegar?

—Claro. —Respondió un poco confundida por el interés que Asuma estaba tomando en su entrevista.

—Bueno, no te interrumpo. Sigue con eso y nos vemos mañana.

—Entendido. —Dijo la de grandes ojos cafés. Mientras, siguió llenando el formulario.

Asuma se limitó a caminar rápidamente hacia la oficina de su socio principal.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¿Kakashi? —Le llamó abriendo la puerta de golpe.

No hubo respuesta.

—¡Kakashi! ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó al aire gritando y mirando a los alrededores a ver si encontraba rastro alguno del peli plata, hasta que una nota sobre un folder de su escritorio le llamo la atención.

_«__Asuma ya termine mi parte y la revisé dos veces, todo está en orden. Me voy de la oficina, tengo que tomar un respiro y aclarar mi mente. Te dejo la tarea de las entrevistas a ti por hoy. Vengo mañana; no estaré en mi casa así que ni te molestes en ir. Revisa por última vez el informe y envíaselo al cliente rápido.__» _—Suspiró— Oh, Kakashi… ¿Por qué hoy? —Se preguntó Asuma mientras salía lentamente de su oficina—. En fin —Ahora estaba saliendo de la empresa por las puertas de cristal para subirse a su auto y dirigirse a algún restaurante cercano. Era hora de almorzar. Su estómago ya lo estaba demandando con urgencia.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Aquí están los papeles completos —Le dijo Anko a la mujer detrás del escritorio.

—Bien, se le hará la entrevista mañana en la mañana según la solicitud del jefe Asuma.

—¿A qué hora?

—Esté aquí a las ocho de la mañana, por favor.

—Bien. Un placer conocerla —Dijo Anko y se dirigió rápidamente a la salida para luego correr al apartamento, faltaban quince minutos para las doce, medio día. Kurenai la iba a matar.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Kurenai estaba vestida con su uniforme de mesera esperando sentada en la puerta del apartamento con Krixfa en sus rodillas.

—¿Falta mucho para que llegue mami? —Preguntó la pequeña

—Espero que no, mi amor. —Respondió nerviosa la mujer.

La niña solo suspiró y se limitó a ver el vecindario en el cual se encontraba su apartamento. No era nada lujoso y le faltaba pintura pero la pequeña había vivido ahí desde que nació, nadie le podía hacer cambiar de opinión respecto a la idea de que su casa junto con su mama y su tía eran perfectas. De pronto vio a una mujer demasiado conocida corriendo en la planta de abajo —¡Tía! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene mami! —Dijo saltando de sus regazos y corriendo al encuentro con su madre para abrazarla.

—Lo siento, Kurenai —dijo Anko alzando a la niña que le besaba la mejilla. —Tenía que llenar un formulario muy grande, llegué lo más rápido que pude.

—No hay problema, aún puedo llegar —dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie—. Luego me cuentas cómo te fue. ¡Hasta luego, las veo en la noche! —Se despidió la de ojos rojos mientras salía corriendo.

—¡Adiós tía! —Se escuchó la vocecita mientras su madre la llevaba adentro y de camino le hacía cosquillas provocando varias de esas risillas y sonrisas que la hacían sentir que ser madre era el mejor regalo del mundo.

∷-.A-K.-∷

—Lamento la demora —se disculpó Kurenai al llegar al restaurante y firmar su hora de entrada—. Unos cuantos problemas de camino.

—No importa, no llegaste tan tarde —le respondió su compañera, Kasumi—. Ve a atender a ese señor de corbata que acaba de llegar.

—Bueno —respondió mirando al hombre y tomando una libreta para anotar su pedido—. Buenas tardes, señor, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar el día de hoy? —Preguntó Kurenai con una sonrisa al llegar donde el apuesto hombre que estaba sentado, esperaba ser atendido.

—Buenas tardes —respondió con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Qué hay en el plato especial de hoy? —Preguntó mirando a la mesera de arriba debajo de forma sugestiva.

Kurenai se sintió incómoda por esa mirada y secamente le respondió —Lo puede ver en este menú, el especial de hoy es el plato uno.

Asuma sintió el cambio de humor de la mesera y quedó extrañado. —Perdona, ¿dije algo que te molestase?

—No, nada —respondió sin verle a los ojos. Luego levantó la cabeza mirándole fijamente—. En fin, ¿qué va a ordenar señor? —Sus penetrantes ojos rojos hacían un contacto directo.

—Lindos ojos —respondió Asuma—. Sabes, el rojo es mi color favorito.

—Señor, le pido que por favor se limite a ordenar, mi trabajo es atenderlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba su cabeza en una mano.

—Sakura. —Respondió la mujer sin dudar.

—Kurenai, luego de que atiendas al señor necesito que atiendas la mesa siete. —Dijo Kasumi que pasó cerca de ella con una bandeja llena de comida en la mano.

Kurenai solo respondió un desanimado, Ok.

—Kurenai es un bello nombre —le dijo Asuma divertido con la situación—. Me llamo Asuma.

—Señor, si no pide ya, se quedará sin comer. Necesito atender otras mesas. —Dijo Kurenai bastante seria.

—Bueno, quiero el especial de hoy. —Respondió sonriendo y mirando sus hermosos ojos rojos.

—En seguida haré que se lo traigan —dijo apuntando en su libreta el pedido—. ¿De qué sabor quiere el refresco? —Preguntó con desgana la mesera.

—Decídelo tú, además quiero que seas tú la que traiga mi pedido. Recuerda, el cliente siempre tiene la razón. —Dijo de forma altanera.

—Será un placer —dijo la mujer de manera sarcástica y algo forzada.

—Gracias —respondió él mientras tomaba el menú de postres y lo comenzaba a ver.

Kurenai sólo se alejó sin decir palabra a la cocina a dejar el pedido del hombre, pero sin percatarse que los penetrantes ojos negros del mismo estaban viendo con detalle sobre el menú como sus caderas se movían a ritmo mientras ella caminaba.

∷-.A-K.-∷

—Aquí esta su almuerzo, señor. —Dijo Kurenai dejándole el pedido sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Kurenai, pero por favor dime Asuma. Señor es algo muy formal.

—Lo siento, señor, pero no tengo intenciones de informalidades con usted. —Dijo la mujer dejando también el refresco de mora sobre la mesa.

—¿Cómo adivinaste que la mora es mi refresco favorito? —Dijo el hombre sorprendido.

—Limítese a comer por favor, y yo me limitaré a trabajar —Dijo seria Kurenai dándose la vuelta.

_—Qué mesera tan linda_ —Pensó el hombre mientras era hipnotizado por el continuo movimiento de sus caderas.— _Vendré aquí más seguido_.

Cuando Asuma terminó de comer quiso que Kurenai llegase a recibir su propina y el dinero del almuerzo, pero otra mesera le dijo que se pagaba en la caja. Cosa que así hizo él. —_Ya sé en dónde almorzaré mañana_ —Se dijo para sí el empresario mientras salía del restaurante y de manera fugaz miraba por última vez a la mesera que se había apoderado, todo el tiempo de almuerzo, de sus pensamientos.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Anko… Anko, ¿dónde estás? —Se preguntaba una y otra vez Kakashi sentado en la banca del parque donde la había visto días atrás. Una pequeña parte de él aún guardaba la esperanza de verla aparecer por ahí en algún momento.

Pero no pasaba nada, ella no aparecía. Veía a niñas corriendo por el parque pero ninguna era la niña que había visto con Anko —_¿Cómo es que te llamas?_ —Se preguntaba como si alguien llegara a responderle. _¿Por qué, Anko? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de esto antes? _—Se lamentaba el empresario con frustración.

* * *

_Todos acertaron, supongo que fue un poco obvio. xD Kakashi Hatake & Asuma Sarutobi Bussines._

_(*)No, no me equivoqué. Asuma no se sabe muy bien que digamos el nombre de su recepcionista._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III.**

..

Eran las seis y veinte minutos de la tarde. Ya había oscurecido a esa hora, la parte de la ciudad en la que vivían siempre estaba en continuo movimiento, las luces de todos los locales estaban encendidas y todas las calles iluminados. La concurrencia de carros era infinita y el ruido de los desesperados vehículos que no dejaban de tocar el claxón le había valido un dolor de cabeza desde que venía escuchando todo el exterior en el bus. La noche estaba fría y buscó calor frotando sus manos antes de introducir su llave en la cerradura y abrir la puerta de su casa. Al entrar el ambiente cálido la envolvió.

—Qué exhaustivo día el de hoy, Anko. —Dijo una mujer de cabello negro entrando a su casa con un rostro cansino, dejando su bolso y abrigo en el perchero luego de cerrar la puerta.

—¡Hola, Kurenai! —Saludó la mujer desde la sala de estar, estaba sentada en un sofá, viendo dibujos animados con su hija con una frazada envolviéndolas.

—¡Hola, tía! —Saludó alegremente la pequeña separando su vista del televisor por un breve momento para luego volver a ello.

—Qué linda escena —Mencionó Kurenai recargándose lateralmente a la pared a la entrada de la habitación, se refería al hecho de verlas sentadas juntas mirando la televisión mientras Anko abrazaba posesivamente a su pequeña hija.

—¿Quieres ver televisión con nosotras? —Preguntó la peli purpura.

—Bueno, vengo muerta —dijo la mujer mientras se sentaba en el sofá junto a la Mitarashi.— Hoy no fue mi mejor día.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó poniéndole total atención a su amiga mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña.

—Hoy vinieron muchos clientes y estuve muy ocupada, no puede descansar ni un poco. Se derramaron tres sodas en el suelo que tuve que limpiar, el inspector llegó y dijo que me faltaba "gracia" al tratar con los clientes. Y para colmo un hombre llegó a almorzar y no dejó de insinuarme todo el tiempo, espero que mañana no se aparezca por ahí.

Rió con su característico tono de burla —Y al menos, ¿el hombre ese era guapo?

—¡Anko! —Dijo golpeándola con una almohada del cómodo sofá.

—¿Qué? Es una pregunta perfectamente natural. —Respondió en el mismo tono de voz, haciéndose la ofendida.

—Pues… sí, era lindo. —Respondió en un murmullo.

—Ajam… —dejó salir pícaramente la ojicafé— ¿Te dijo su nombre?

—Sí… Y por culpa de Kasumi él sabe el mío —Respondió recordando su patética escena con el nombre "Sakura".

—¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Pues, es sencillo. Le dije que me llamaba Sakura pero Kasumi me delató al instante. Ni siquiera me dejó disfrutar mi mentira.

—¿Sakura? —se carcajeó aún más— ¿No se te pudo ocurrir algo un poco mejor? —Dijo entre risas la mujer.

—Oh, cállate, Anko. Bastante malo fue mi día como para que lo empeores. —Dijo golpeándola de nuevo con la almohada.

—Vale, vale. En cambio yo mañana tengo la entrevista para el trabajo. El formulario que rellené parecía no tener fin. Espero que en la entrevista no me hagan tantas preguntas.

—¿A qué hora regresas?

—No me dijeron como cuánto tiempo duraría, tengo que estar ahí a las ocho. Aún así creo que es mejor decirle mañana a la señora de la siguiente calle que cuide de Krixfa, para no atrasarte con lo del restaurante. Parece amigable, tengo entendido que recién trabaja como niñera. —A ninguna de las dos les agradaba la idea de dejar a la niña con un desconocido, pero necesitaban hacerlo.

—Es lo mejor, creo que la llamaré ya.

Kurenai se levantó y fue a buscar el número de la niñera que les había dejado días atrás en un papel de propaganda, Anko volvió a ver a su hija sólo para darse cuenta que la pequeña ya estaba dormida. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a su pequeña cama para luego tirarse ella misma sobre su propio lecho, mirando un punto indefinido en el techo. —_Pese a que yo consiguiera ese empleo, aún me queda una gran preocupación de la que me debo encargar… ¿Qué le diré a Kakashi cuando lo encuentre? _

E inmersa en esos pensamientos de posibles respuestas y diversas reacciones fue que poco a poco la mujer fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, dejando en un lugar de su mente los pensamientos de las palabras que utilizaría cuando viera al empresario.

∷-.K-A.-∷

El sol había aparecido por el este como todas las mañanas, había amanecido soleado y con el cielo completamente despejado, pintaba que sería un buen día. Lamentablemente para la pelipúrpura las horas pasaron tan rápido que a las siete y cinco ya estaba presionada de tiempo. Y particularmente esa mañana, estaba más alterada y corriendo por toda la casa terminando de arreglarse.

—¡Anko! ¡Apresúrate, ya se te hizo tarde! —Le gritaba Kurenai entrando a la habitación que ambas compartían, la cama de la Mitarashi estaba deshecha así que la ayudó con ese pequeño detalle.

—Ya sé, ya sé, Kurenai. ¡No me estreses! Es lo último que me falta. —Decía la Mitarashi haciéndose rápidamente su tan acostumbrada coleta —¿Por qué me tenían que citar tan temprano? —Se quejaba mientras veía el reloj. Si quería llegar temprano tenía que estar en la parada del bus a las siete y quince minutos.

—Ya deja de quejarte y ven a desayunar con tú hija —dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

—Sí, sí. Ya voy —dijo maquillándose un poco los ojos.

Kurenai estaba sirviendo en la mesa un sencillo desayuno para cada una de las mujeres presentes en la casa. Krixfa comenzó a comer y luego llegó presurosa Anko a prácticamente devorarse la comida. —Gracias, Kurenai, estaba delicioso. —Dijo mientras se ponía en pie y corría al baño para lavarse los dientes.

La de cabello negro suspiró y continuó con su comida mientras le exclamaba a la pequeña— Oh, Krixfa, tu mami siempre anda apurada.

La niña solo rió, al parecer encontraba muy divertido que su madre corriera y gritara por toda la casa que llegaría desastrosamente tarde.

—Adiós, Kure. Adiós, mi amor —se despidió la mujer dándole un beso a cada una, dejando un poco de labial en la frente de su hija— Kure, ¿entonces Tsuki se quedará con Krixfa? —Le preguntó tomando rápidamente su bolso.

—Sí, Anko, ayer me dijo que la llevara antes de irme a trabajar. ¡Suerte en la entrevista!

—Gracias, igual a ti en el trabajo, y Krixfa pórtate bien con la Sra. Tsuki. ¡Adiós! —Lo último que se escuchó fue el portazo que dio la Mitarashi al salir.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¡Buenos días, mi vida! —Saludó coqueto Sarutobi a la recepcionista.

—Mi amor, en la noche a las ocho en el estacionamiento —imitó la voz de Asuma mientras este abría los ojos de par en par—. A las nueve me fui para mi casa.

—Perdón, cariño, es que ayer se me presentaron unos problemas de trabajo y no pude llegar… —Intentó excusarse.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cuáles? —Interrogó con el ceño fruncido y mirándole a los ojos.

—Cosas con un contrato de Suna S.A, no entenderías… Intenté llamarte para avisar, pero mi celular se quedó sin carga. —Se excusó el pelinegro con una gran mentira— _¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar?_ _Sólo estuve en casa mirando televisión, ni siquiera me acordé de ella._ —Se cuestionaba mentalmente.

—Me robaron el celular hace tres días, jefe. Ni siquiera me hubiera podido haber llamado —dijo la recepcionista mientras arreglaba unos papeles y con un tono mordas agregó— Mejor siga con su trabajo, yo seguiré con el mío.

—Mi amor, no te pongas así —dijo en un susurro cerca de su oreja con un tono meloso— ¿Qué quieres que haga para compensarlo?

La mujer se apartó de él llena de indignación y molestia— Nada, y ahora déjeme trabajar. Ya llegó Anko Mitarashi, la chica de ayer, estará esperando por su entrevista. —Le dijo mientras veía a la peli púrpura entrar por las grandes puertas del edificio. Según el reloj marcaban a ser las ocho menos cinco. Era puntual.

El empresario no dijo nada, había arruinado las cosas con esa mujer y no valía la pena seguir intentándolo. Igual y ya encontraría a alguien más. La mujer de cabello violeta se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa apenas visible, estaba algo nerviosa. Cuando estuvo frente a ellos inhaló un poco y soltó un amigable buenos días, saludando a su _ojalá_ próximo jefe y a la mujer que le había atendido ayer.

Anko vestía moderadamente bien, llevaba unos pantalones negros formales, que le había prestado Kurenai, y una blusa morada que remarcaba muy bien su figura. Los zapatos de tacón morado la hacían ver un poco más alta y su pequeño bolso negro colgaba de su brazo izquierdo. No estaba demasiado informal o formal, pero si dejando ver su belleza con un maquillaje muy natural, nada exagerado. Considerando sus estudios y la descripción del empleo a lo mucho que aspiraría ahí sería algo como asistente de secretariado, pero quería verse bien.

—Buenos días —respondieron ambos al unísono.

—Anko, mi socio aún no llega, es un poco impuntual —dijo maldiciendo al Hatake mentalmente por eso—. Pero agradecería que te quedaras ahí sentada —señaló unos sillones en la recepción— esperando a que te llamemos, ¿vale?

—Vale. —Respondió la mujer yéndose a sentar.

Asuma se despidió con una mirada de disculpa a la recepcionista y se fue a la oficina del Hatake, a esperar que llegara.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Luego de unos cuantos minutos, Hatake Kakashi entró presuroso por las puertas de su edificio. Se le había hecho tarde, como siempre, y por ir tan rápido no vio a la peli púrpura que estaba sentada prácticamente frente a la gran puerta de vidrio. Ella tampoco lo vio a él, estaba muy concentrada pensando en que diría en la entrevista. Ambos eran igual de despistados. A las ocho y diez minutos entró a su oficina.

—Buenos días, Asuma —dijo al ver a su compañero sentado en uno de los sillones cuando entró—. ¿Enviaste el contrato revisado?

—¿Kakashi, dónde rayos te habías metido? —Preguntó más alterado de lo que quería parecer.

—Solo estuve reflexionando ayer, ¿por qué tanto escándalo? —Preguntó— No es la primera vez que me desparezco así un día entre tantos. —Le recordó.

—¿Por qué precisamente ayer? —Preguntó, Asuma, aunque más parecía una pregunta hacia sí mismo. Estiró su brazo y presionó el botón del comunicador que conectaba la línea con la secretaria de Kakashi—. Señorita, deje pasar a la candidata a la oficina del señor Hatake —dijo él, luego soltó el botón y se dirigió con la mirada hacia su amigo—. Kakashi, te dejo solo, no quiero estar en el medio de esta entrevista. Aquí están los papeles de la mujer que quiere el puesto, ayer llegó a llenarlos. —Asuma le dio el fólder y salió de la oficina antes de que Kakashi tuviera tiempo siquiera de abrirlo.

Lo abrió extrañado por la actitud de su amigo apenas la puerta se cerró, el nombre que aparecía arriba del primer papel lo dejó en seco —¿A…nko?

Tocaron la puerta y seguidamente la abrieron —Señor Hatake, aquí está la señorita Mitarashi —dijo Akira mientras Anko pasaba adelante y ella se retiraba dejándolos solos.

—¿Hatake? —Preguntó ella entrando luego de escuchar el apellido del jefe.

—¿Mitarashi? —Preguntó Kakashi, al escuchar el apellido de la candidata y ponerse de pie como signo de educación.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, ninguno pudo permanecer con la boca cerrada. El tan esperado encuentro había llegado. Ambos tenían cosas que decirse, y las dos tenían a una pequeña de nombre Krixfa como razón principal.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¿Cómo que turno doble? —Preguntó la mujer a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono.

—**_Sí, Kurenai, hoy viene de nuevo el inspector y nos falta personal en la mañana. Te necesitamos aquí._** —Decía el jefe del restaurante_— **Te pagaremos las horas extra.**_

—Bien —respondió luego de un momento de meditación—. Llego en… aproximadamente cuarenta minutos.

—**_Gracias, te esperamos, Kurenai._** —Escuchó al jefe y luego la mujer colgó el teléfono. Se hizo un pequeño masaje en la sien derecha con dos de sus dedos.

—Krixfa, alista tus juguetes rápido, te llevaré antes donde la niñera.

—¿Por qué tía? —Preguntó la pequeña con sus muñecas en mano.

—Porque tengo que irme ya. Apúrate mi amor, que sino llegaré tarde. —Le dijo mientras se comenzaba a maquillar frente al espejo de la sala de estar.

—Bueno, tía. —Dijo la niña con un pequeño puchero, ese comentario había interrumpido su tan interesante charla con las muñecas. La pequeña corrió a guardar sus juguetes en una mochila.

Kurenai se alisto rápidamente, tomó su delantal de uniforme en mano y llamó a la señora Tsuki para decirle que la dejaría un poco antes de lo acordado. Sin mucha explicación y en pocos minutos las dos mujeres salieron del apartamento, Kurenai dejo a Krixfa con Tsuki, y luego se fue corriendo, _de nuevo, _a su trabajo.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—_Me pareció que ese restaurante también servía desayunos. —_Se hablaba a si mismo, Asuma, mientras manejaba su carro— _Tal vez esa mujer de ojos rojos también trabaje en la mañana._ —Seguía sumiso en sus pensamientos mientras doblaba a la derecha, pero no se dio cuenta que una mujer iba corriendo por la calle y casi la atropella.

—Maldición, me dejó el bus. —Murmuraba de mala gana la mujer, mientras veía al camión que la llevaría más rápido a su empleo irse de la parada.

—¿Kurenai? —Preguntó Asuma saliendo de su carro.

—Genial —farfulló la mujer mirando al hombre de ayer, para luego seguir caminando.

—Hey, ¡espera! Casi te atropello, deberías tener más cuidado cuando corres por las calles. —Le dijo el hombre alcanzando su paso.

—Gracias por el recordatorio —dijo caminando un poco más rápido, Asuma también caminó más rápido—. Pero voy tarde para el trabajo y le agradecería que dejara de seguirme.

—Yo también voy para el restaurante —dijo con una sonrisa— Si quieres te puedo llevar.

—No, gracias —respondió seca mientras seguía caminando por, esta vez, la acera.

Asuma corrió hasta su vehículo y se subió para alcanzar a la mujer, cuando estuvo a su paso desaceleró un poco apenas moviendo su carro, siguiéndola— ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó después de abrir la ventana del copiloto para que ella le escuchara— No pierdes nada, vamos para el mismo lugar… Y me encantaría un poco de compañía en el camino.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos con el rostro un poco más relajado— _De verdad es insistente _—Pensó y analizó las opciones. Estaba dispuesta a saltar del carro en movimiento si era necesario y llegar muy temprano le haría ganar puntos con el jefe.— Bien, ¿por qué no? —Dijo regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado a Asuma. Este solo abrió la puerta de su coche dejándola subir a su Volvo C30, bastante grande y espacioso, de color rojo. —Pero al momento que intentes algo gracioso, te arrepentirás. —El hombre solo sonrió y arrancó su automóvil a la velocidad normal.

∷-.K-A.-∷

La pequeña niña estaba jugando de nuevo con sus muñecas en la casa de la señora Tsuki. La había dejado en la sala y ella comenzó a jugar diciéndoles a sus muñecas que estaban en un hotel.

—Esta niña es perfecta, creeme. —Decía la anciana por el auricular de su teléfono.

—**_¿Estás segura, Chiyo? Recuerda que esta es tu última_** **_oportunidad. _**—Le respondía una voz ronca y misteriosa.

—Completamente. Puedo llevártela cuando quieras, nadie se dará cuenta en un par de horas.

**_—¿Cómo es su familia?_**

—Es pobre. Son dos mujeres y la pequeña, en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Siempre hay alguien en casa, pero justamente hoy ambas salieron y la dejaron a mi cuido.

—**_Entonces esta podría ser una oportunidad que no tiene muchas probabilidades de repetirse._**

—No… Esta es la oportunidad perfecta, por eso te llamé.

—**_Bien, voy de camino. Distráela un rato, tal vez veinte minutos, luego has que se duerma, no me importa la manera que uses._**

La anciana rió en voz baja —Entendido.

**_—Y, sé discreta._**

Después la mujer colgó el teléfono. _—Pequeña, tú me salvarás de quedarme sin_ _empleo _—Pensó con una sonrisa.

∷-.K-A.-∷

El ambiente era tenso. Desde que la mujer entró y sus miradas se encontraron ambos habían permanecido de pie sin decir palabra por un largo rato. Anko tragó profundo, alguien allá arriba se estaba divirtiendo mucho de verla en aquella situación. Kakashi en cambió estaba atónito, parecía un regalo del cielo el hecho de que ella sólo apareciera en su oficina. Las vueltas que daba la vida eran realmente extrañas, cuando pudo articular palabra comenzó la conversación.

—¿Anko? ¿En realidad eres tú? —Preguntó el empresario.

—Kakashi…

—Anko, tengo que hablar contigo. —Le interrumpió acercándose a ella hasta tomarle los hombros. Tenía duda en sus ojos.

—Y yo contigo Kakashi… —Le respondía la, aún atónita, mujer.

—Tú primero. —Le dijo Kakashi acercándose más a ella y sin despejar de su rostro la mirada de curiosidad, confusión y ansiedad mezcladas.

—No, mejor tú —Le respondió entrando en sí de nuevo. ¿Por qué querría él hablar con ella?

—Anko, no es la primera vez que te veo… —dudó antes de proseguir— U-uno… uno de estos días te vi en el parque. Estabas con una niña. —Dijo Kakashi con dificultad al pronunciar las palabras.

Anko tragó seco. Las había visto, ya habría de haberse dado cuenta. —Su nombre es… Krixfa, Krixfa Mitarashi.

—A mí me parece que algo más correcto sería Krixfa Hatake Mitarashi, Anko. ¿O me equivoco? —El corazón lo sentía en la garganta esperando la respuesta.

Anko bufó. Luego volteó el rostro y comenzó a luchar para que las lágrimas no abandonaran sus ojos y recorrieran sus mejillas. Cuando el dijo el nombre de su hija de esa manera algo dentro de ella se rompió.

—Anko, tú… ¿Me diste una hija?

No lo soportó. Anko comenzó a llorar, a sollozar levemente. —Perdóname.

Kakashi como acto reflejo la abrazó —Tranquila —dijo sintiendo como Anko se comenzaba a tranquilizar en su pecho. Él se separó un poco de ella y le pidió a Akira dos vasos con agua y una aspirina, ésta lo trajo enseguida y de nuevo los dejó solos.

Kakashi hizo que Anko se sentará en un sillón y él se sentó en uno que estaba enfrente de ella, separados por una pequeña mesa de cristal. Él comenzó a fijar su vista en ella intentando descifrar sus pensamientos sin éxito alguno. Le dio un vaso a ella y con el otro se ayudó a pasar la aspirina por su garganta, su cabeza le comenzaba a doler.

—Kakashi —habló la mujer luego de terminar su vaso de agua, de manera firme y sin titubear— Krixfa sí es tu hija.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—No creí que te interesara. —Le respondió seca, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Soy padre hace años, y no tenía noción de ello. ¿Cómo crees que me siento recién descubriéndolo? ¿Hace cuánto soy padre?

—Ella nació el jueves veintinueve de mayo del 2003. Tiene seis años. —Le dijo— Perdón por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo.

—No te disculpes, habrás de tener tus razones… —dijo con algo de dolor. Estaban en el 2009, demasiado tiempo—. Si no me las quieres explicar no te obligaré, pero quiero verla.

—No, Kakashi, yo te las quiero explicar. —Ella se había dicho que cuando el momento llegara tendría que explicarle todo a Kakashi, tal vez así la entendería— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si una modelo te llega diciendo que está embarazada de ti?

—Algo es seguro, no la ignoraría.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó con seriedad.

Kakashi dudó un poco antes de responder —Sí…

* * *

_Sé que después de durar mis siglos actualizando no merezco dejarlos ahí con ese suspenso. Pero para que la historia lleve los capítulos que quiero debe ser así u.u._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus alertas, reviews y favoritos! Esto me hace querer darles una historia muy buena, por eso me dedico tanto en cada capítulo._


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV.**

_.._

_—No, Kakashi, yo te las quiero explicar. —Ella se había dicho que cuando el momento llegara tendría que explicarle todo a Kakashi, tal vez así la entendería— ¿Qué hubieras hecho si una modelo te llega diciendo que está embarazada de ti?_

_—Algo es seguro, no la ignoraría._

_—¿Estás seguro? —Le preguntó con seriedad._

_Kakashi dudó un poco antes de responder —Sí…_

___—_¿Por qué lo dudas? _—Inquirió a saber él._  


___—_Kakashi, te contaré un pequeño relato. Algo que ni siquiera mi amiga Kurenai sabe. _—_Kakashi concentró su atención en Anko, ¿qué relato podría ser? ¿Qué le iría a decir? Por fin la verdad se revelaba...

___—_Todo comenzó cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada... Y te fui a visitar. _—_Comenzó a contar la peli púrpura.

Kakashi se interesó mucho en lo que la Mitarashi le iba a contar, le prestó su total atención. Como quien va a escuchar una historia de miedo frente a una fogata en el bosque, o quien mira una obra de teatro.

_—_Kakashi, te contaré una historia en la que una modelo quedó embarazada y en cuanto lo supo fue a buscar al empresario que era tan responsable como ella. _—_Estaba repitiendo palabras, estaba nerviosa y no se podía expresar con claridad. Respiró profundamente antes de proseguir ya más tranquila.

Kakashi, confundido, se quedó callado escuchándola.

—Hace poco más de cinco años, nosotros nos conocimos, nos emborrachamos y terminamos en la cama. Me fui apenas me levanté a la mañana siguiente cuando aún estabas dormido. No soy de las que esperan a que el hombre la deje sola pagando la cuenta de la habitación —dijo sacando infantilmente la lengua, intentando hacer un poco de ambiente pues la tensión la estaba matando. Kakashi aún así no se inmutó— Pero al siguiente mes mi flujo no llegaba —ahora hablaba más seria—. Me preocupé y me hice la prueba casera, al dar positivo lo negué y fui al doctor para escuchar una contradicción que tanto ansiaba pero él me dijo la noticia que a muy pocas mujeres le agradaría escuchar estando solteras. _"Señorita, usted está embarazada. Felicidades_". Después de asimilar la sorpresa lloré como acto reflejo, salí rápido del consultorio y caminé sin rumbo hasta ver una banca vacía y tranquila en el parque. Me senté en ella.

Kakashi se imaginaba mentalmente a la Mitarashi realizando lo que decía mientras la seguía escuchando.

—Hacía mucho que no había tenido relaciones con alguien, y la última persona fuiste tú. Por eso no se me dificultó el adivinar quién era el padre —le dijo con deje de culpabilidad. —Ella se quedó callada unos segundos.

—Entiendo, prosigue —la incitó a continuar, Kakashi. Quería saber el resto de la historia, tenía una indudable curiosidad.

—Busqué tu nombre en un directorio telefónico que estaba bajo un teléfono público cerca de la banca, encontrando el número de tu oficina. Llamé y me dieron la dirección exacta de tu edificio. Era el edificio viejo, no era tan grande como el que tienes ahora y estaba en otro lugar.

—Lo recuerdo, fue antes de que la empresa creciera tanto, incluso cambiamos el nombre. —Kakashi comentó brevemente.

—Bueno —continuó—, entonces entré y pedí hablar contigo, me preguntaron si tenía cita y al responder un negativo me dijeron que esperar en una sala, que estaba frente a tu oficina.

—Hubieras dicho que era emergencia.

—No me era tan urgente decírtelo, ni siquiera sabía que palabras utilizaría. —Le dijo jugando con sus dedos, sin voltear a verle la cara.

Kakashi tomó sus manos, que ella las moviera constantemente lo estaba estresando un poco, la Mitarashi sintió un vuelco en el estómago cuando sus manos hicieron contacto— Y luego, ¿qué paso? —Le preguntó con una mirada cálida intentando tranquilizarla.

Anko tragó saliva, recordándolo. Su cara se puso un poco triste— Kakashi, ¿eres casado?

Kakashi quedó atónito a la pregunta. ¿A qué venía…? Se quedó seco. Lo recordó.

—Anko, tú… ¿tú la viste, no es así?

—¿A la mujer que entró sin tocar a la oficina, gritando que ya tenía su vestido de novia y que el costurero quería una cita fija contigo para hacerte el traje? —Le dijo Anko mirándolo a los ojos, comenzó a soltarle todo lo que tenía guardado. Las razones que jamás le explicó a nadie— ¿Cómo se suponía que yo llegara a destruir un feliz matrimonio diciendo que el novio iba a tener un hijo con una modelo con la cual se acostó sólo por estar meramente borracho? —Preguntó— ¿Era justo para la pobre mujer ilusionada? ¿Y para el hijo que fuera a nacer el hecho de que su padre no lo quisiera por tal vez arruinar su vida? ¿Era justo para mí el tener que aguantar miradas de todos cuando ambos éramos culpables? Me tacharían de solo querer dinero o revivir mi carrera con un escándalo. —Hubo una pausa, Kakashi no tenía palabras— Sí llegaba a decirte, ¿qué consecuencias recibiría? ¿Era lo correcto? Ninguno de los dos deseábamos tener un hijo, tú menos a punto de casarte. ¿Entonces por qué tenerlo? —Dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas con un ardor que quemaba su garganta al decir lo último, después de todos estos años, no se explicaba como pudo pensar en algo así.

—A–nko yo… —Intentó decir algo el empresario, pero fue interrumpido.

—Sí, consideré la posibilidad de abortar. —Una sonrisa se atisbó en sus labios— Pero cuando lo iba a hacer llegó un ángel que me salvó.

Kakashi se puso frío. Anko había querido matar a la pequeña. No la culpa luego de ver la situación que enfrentó sola, pero algo dentro de sí le dolió. Sabía que era su hija hasta hace unos pocos días pero algo le decía que la quería como si la conociera toda la vida. Al escuchar lo del ángel, Kakashi imaginó lo peor para sí en ese momento, Anko tenía otro hombre, alguien que se había encargado de fungir como el padre que él no había sido. Por un momento algo le punzó en su interior imaginando a _su _hija y a Anko con _otro_. Con algún otro hombre. Debió sentirse feliz, imaginar que no estuvieron solas, pero aún así felicidad fue lo último que sintió al imaginar eso y no se explicaba el porqué.

—Kurenai. —Dijo Anko con una sonrisa recordando a su amiga.

—¿Ah? —Preguntó el asombrado saliendo de sus pensamientos, y en cierta parte, una muy pequeña… aliviado.

—Me tuve que mudar temporalmente a un apartamento compartido, pues no estaba ganando muy bien. Una vez le conté lo que paso y lo que planeaba hacer, y ella me abrió los ojos. He estado viviendo con ella desde entonces. Me ayuda con Krixfa y realmente agradezco que ella haya llegado a mi vida, gracias a ella soy así de feliz. Pobre, sin empleo, madre soltera, pero con la hija más hermosa y maravillosa que jamás creí llegar a tener.

—Anko… y–yo, yo no estoy casado. —Fue lo que atinó a decir. Antes que ella le interrumpiera Kakashi prosiguió— Terminé con esa mujer poco después de que el traje estuvo listo. Fue complicado pero tuvimos nuestros problemas y cancelamos el compromiso.

Anko bufó, ahora se sentía estúpida. Ella ni siquiera se había molestado en saber más de ese hombre después de esa tarde en su oficina.

—Supongo que debo agradecerte… —Siguió hablando— Pensaste en lo que era lo mejor para todos, e intentaste hacer lo correcto. Aunque te equivocaste.

—Sí te habría llegado a decir, _¡Kakashi, estoy embarazada de ti!_, ¿me habrías recibido con los brazos abiertos y hubiéramos formado una familia feliz? Sé realista.

—Probablemente no, no lo niego. Pero las cosas se te hubieran facilitado. Además me hubieras permitido experimentar un sentimiento que conozco hasta ahora. No le he hablado y siento que quiero a esa niña, la quiero abrazar. Te habría ayudado con los gastos y podrían vivir más cómodas.

Anko no creía del todo sus palabras, una cosa era decirlo y otra hacerlo. Pero Kakashi se estaba portando muy dulce con ella en ese momento.

—Y estoy dispuesto a ayudarte ya —continuó—. ¿Necesitan algo? ¿Están estable económicamente? Mi hija —se sentía raro de decirlo de esa manera, pero con un cierto orgullo— ¿necesita algo ahorita? ¿En qué las puedo ayudar?

Anko sonrío un poco, tal vez era hora de empezar a hacer las cosas bien. No era tan tarde.

—Bueno, Krixfa debería entrar al preescolar este año pues nos atrasamos con los trámites el año anterior, pero no tenemos dinero para comprarle las cosas. Llegué hasta este edificio en busca de empleo precisamente por eso.

Kakashi no había atado cabos, ella estaba ahí por el anuncio del periódico. Necesitaban el dinero. —Ella irá a la mejor institución. Y con los mejores útiles, de las mejores marcas —tal vez se estaba emocionando un poco más de lo necesario, pero no importaba— Y será una gran profesional cuando crezca.

_—¿Anko, en qué estabas pensando? —_ella se estaba regañando mentalmente por ser tan idiota—_ Este hombre es especial, podría llegar a amarla tanto como tú… Te habrías evitado tanto de haber hecho esto antes _—Pensaba la Mitarashi mientras lo escuchaba. Él estaba sonriendo, ilusionado. Ella sonrió.

Kakashi seguía diciendo lo que quería del futuro de su hija. Anko se levantó y él se levanto con ella. _¿Se iría ahora? No sin llevarme_ —Pensó el Hatake.

Nada más fuera de la realidad con alejarse de él de nuevo. Anko se había levantado para acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Era un abrazo único, especial. Demostraba amor y agradecimiento, lo abrazó más fuerte y respiró su aroma con la cara entre su pecho. Él era un hombre alto, bien parecido, y con corazón. Parecía irreal, sacado de un sueño, su vida estaba mejorando de una manera _'a lo Disney'_.

—Anko, ¿me quieres llevar a ver a mi hija? —Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Sí —sonrió ella mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—El tráfico de niños es el mejor negocio —decía una anciana hacia a un hombre de traje negro en su casa, ambos estaban mirando a una pequeña peliplateada jugar con una muñecas. Había pasado en eso desde que había llegado.

—No lo sé, Chiyo. Esta niña está muy pequeña, ¿quién la querría?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que le puedes conseguir empleo haciendo algo. Además, cuando crezca, si es que sobrevive, será muy linda. Con tan solo verla ahora se sabe que será como su madre.

—¿Quién es la madre? —Preguntó el hombre.

—Era modelo, pero su carrera ya terminó. Ahora no es nadie.

—Más te vale, no queremos escándalos. —El hombre vio el reloj— Bien, es hora. Toma a la niña y vámonos.

La mujer tomó a la pequeña Krixfa, no la habían dormido porque cuando el hombre llegó no lo consideró necesario. No parecía una mocosa que saliera corriendo. Ambas salieron de la casa y se montaron en el carro del hombre. —Siguiente parada, Inglaterra. —Mencionó el tipo.

Cuando el hombre estaba encendiendo el motor del carro, dos figuras se vieron a lo lejos. Un grito agudo y fuerte se escuchó como el chillar de mil pájaros —¡Krixfa! —Provenía de una mujer que veía como tomaban a su hija y la montaban en un auto oscuro.

La pequeña volteo al instante —¿Mami? ¡Mami! —Intentando soltarse del agarre de la anciana Krixfa quería salir del automóvil e ir con su mamá pero la anciana cerró la puerta de golpe y se lo impidió. —¡Mami! ¡Ayúdame! —Gritaba la pequeña desde una de las ventanas abiertas.

La anciana se alteró —¡Arranca ya!

La madre al escuchar los gritos de su hija también —¡Policía! ¡Se llevan a mi hija! ¡Ayuda!

—¡Mami, mami! Chiyo me quiere llevar a Inglate.. —Gritó la niña pero la anciana la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente antes de terminar la frase —Maldita mocosa— susurró al hombre mientras la acomodaba en el asiento—. Debimos dormirla.

—¡Perra desgraciada! —Gritó Anko con todo el dolor de su alma, viendo como el carro aceleraba y se llevaban a su pequeño ángel—. Devuélvemela —el tono de su voz, aún dolorido iba bajando poco a poco—. Devuélveme a mi hija… —Anko estaba con lágrimas que ni siquiera intento retener, brotando por sus ojos— ¡Devuélvela! —Gritó a todo pulmón.**  
**

Todo pasó muy rápido, el auto se fue. Anko cayó al suelo en llanto. Kakashi atónito, dolido, e impotente se acercó a ella intentando hacerla reaccionar, llorar no era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

A la mujer de cabello púrpura se le grabaron dos cosas, Chiyo e Inglaterra. ¿Chiyo? Ese era su verdadero nombre…

Con una fuerza y determinación que ella aún no explica se levantó, tomó las llaves del pantalón del Hatake y corrió hacia su carro, él la siguió entendiendo lo que harían. Encendió el motor y arrancó, no se llevarían a su niña a Inglaterra… No sin ella pelear por lo que era suyo. —Chiyo bastarda. —Dijo entre dientes mientras se veía como el auto del empresario desaparecía entre la carretera.

Kakashi tomó su móvil y llamó a Asuma, timbró dos veces y el hombre contestó. —Asuma —comenzaba a decir con un hilo de voz— acaban de secuestrar a mi hija. Manda a todos los policías que puedas al aeropuerto de inmediato. —Luego de esto colgó. Sin dar más explicaciones.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Asuma se encontraba manejando su auto con Kurenai abordo cuando contestó, al colgar el Hatake estaban a punto de doblar a la esquina de la calle que daba al restaurante. Quedó atónito y lo que entendió se lo comentó rápido a la mujer de ojos rojos y profundos.

—Kurenai, acaban de… secuestrar a la hija de mi amigo. Tengo que ir al aeropuerto con la policía. —Lo estaba repitiendo como para que no se le olvidara. Asuma había quedado en shock.

Kurenai al escuchar eso puso una expresión preocupada, pobre niña. Pobres padres. De haber sido Krixfa ella ya estaría camino al aeropuerto. —Déjame aquí, yo camino hasta el restaurante. Vete rápido, no pierdas el tiem… —Pero el móvil de Kurenai comenzó a sonar cuando se estaba bajando del auto— **_¿Kurenai?_** —Se escuchó una voz masculina tras el teléfono— ¿Sí? —Respondió ella— **_Acaban de secuestrar a Krixfa, estamos yendo al aeropuerto. Anko te necesita ahí ya._**

Kurenai se puso pálida, tan blanca como la nieve. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, e inmóvil sintió como perdió la fuerza y dejaba su teléfono caer sin ella hacer nada para detenerlo. Volteó hacia Asuma, se subió de nuevo al auto y cerró la puerta de un tirón —¿Y tú qué esperas? ¡Llévame al aeropuerto contigo! —Le gritó angustiada, el hombre obedeció. Kurenai comenzó a sollozar.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Anko manejaba como maniática, esquivaba los carros como corredora profesional. Llegó al aeropuerto, se tiró del carro, corrió entrando por las puertas principales del aeropuerto y se puso frente a la pizarra de vuelos, comenzó a buscar "_Vuelos a Inglaterra_". Uno estaba partiendo en ese preciso momento. Miró por la ventana como los pasajeros entraban, corrió a la puerta de salida 22B con desesperación y vio como la anciana y un hombre subían con una niña en brazos dentro del avión. Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo —¡Detengan ese avión! ¡Se llevan a mi bebé! ¡SE LLEVAN A MI BEBÉ! —Entre sollozos y gritos de desesperación Anko corrió hacia la pista, planeaba montarse en ese avión, quitar de las manos sucias de esa perra a su pequeño ángel y luego dejar a la depravada sin cara. Pero ya estaban quitando las escaleras, y antes de que llegara a interponerse frente al avión para evitar que despegara, unos oficiales la agarraron para evitar que muriera aplastada.

El avión despegó.

Y Anko se desmayó.

—Anko, ¡Anko! —Escuchaba lejana la voz de un hombre mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban.

* * *

_Últimamente me estoy volviendo más cruel... ¿o son sólo ideas mías?_

_Tal vez dure mucho actualizando. ¡Pero primero muerta antes de dejar una historia abandonada! Sólo les pido paciencia y comprensión. Gracias por seguir la lectura._


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V. **

..

_El avión despegó._

_Y Anko se desmayó._

_—Anko, ¡Anko! —Escuchaba lejana la voz de un hombre mientras sus ojos poco a poco se cerraban._

.

Eso es todo lo que sabemos oficial, solo eran esas dos personas, el hombre tenía cabello oscuro y algo largo, como el de mi amigo —dijo señalando a Asuma— y era de complexión alta y delgada, parecido a mí. Por lo poco que lo vi tenía una especie de cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

La anciana era gorda y baja —decía Kurenai con desprecio—. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el cabello corto rojizo, aunque desde lejos se nota que es teñido. Esta es una foto de nuestra pequeña —ella le mostró al oficial una foto que recién sacaba de su cartera mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos—. Esta foto es muy reciente, se la tomamos la semana pasada.

—Muchas gracias por su cooperación, verán que haremos todo lo posible por encontrar a su hija pase lo que pase. —Le dijo el oficial a las tres personas frente a él. Era uno de los mejores investigadores de todo Japón y su fama era envidiable, Nara Shikaku. Kakashi confiaba en él para que encontrara a Krixfa lo más pronto que pudiera.

Kurenai soltó en llanto y Asuma la abrazó protectoramente —Tranquila, todo saldrá bien—. Le susurraba con aires de esperanza al oído. Kurenai vivía con Anko y cuidaba de la pequeña desde su nacimiento, ¿quién lo diría? A veces el mundo era más pequeño de lo que aparentaba. Asuma se sentía muy mal, todo a su alrededor era dolor en esos momentos y aunque no sintiera ningún tipo de cariño por esa niña en particular imaginar que fue raptada de la manera que Kakashi le describió al oficial le petrificó. Cada vez le sorprendía lo fría que podía llegar a ser la gente.

Anko, quién estuvo inconsciente hasta ese momento se comenzó a levantar de la banca en la que estaba, seguían en el aeropuerto. Se tocó la cabeza, le dolía.

Kurenai se soltó de Asuma casi al instante y se abalanzó sobre la pelipúrpura, aún llorando, abrazándola. Anko despertó completamente. No, no había sido una pesadilla, se habían llevado a su hija frente a sus propios ojos.

—Kurenai —dijo Anko en un estado de shock viendo al vacío. No reaccionaba, no lloraba, su cara simplemente parecía la de un muerto.

—¿Sí? —Respondió Kurenai con mucho llanto bajo sus mejillas.

—Quiero que mi hija vuelva —dijo con su mirada aún perdida, estaba pálida y suaves lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos sin necesidad que los cerrara.

—Yo también —apoyó sinceramente a su amiga, mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Kakashi se acercó a ellas mientras Asuma lo seguía. Se quedó de pie, frente a ambas, sin decir palabra cuando Asuma levantó la voz.

—Kurenai, ¿me acompañarías por un vaso con agua, o un café caliente? Yo invito, caminemos un rato y despejemos la mente. —Asuma no había hecho eso para estar a solas con la pelinegra (aunque eso era un beneficio extra), lo había hecho para darle espacio a solas a su amigo con la pelimorada. Sabía que eso era lo que necesitaban.

La de ojos rojos lo volvió a ver, luego miró a Anko. Ellas dos parecían tener una especie de charla sin la necesidad de emitir palabra, finalmente Anko le sonrió y Kurenai se levantó. —Gracias —le respondió la ojirrojiza al amable caballero.

Kakashi inmediatamente tomó el lugar de Kurenai en la banca. Ellos dos se sentían casi igual, ambos eran los padres de esa criatura y Kakashi en el poco tiempo que la tenía de _conocer_ se había encariñado insanamente con ella de alguna forma, se sentía terrible por la mala suerte que le pudo traer a esa pequeña familia de tres mujeres al aparecer en su vida. Se sentía la peor de las aves de mal agüero. Estuvieron unos torturantes (para los dos) tres minutos en completo silencio hasta que Anko suspiró muy hondo y decidió hablar.

—Gracias por… querer ver a Krixfa. —Le dijo quieta y en un casi susurro.

—Gracias a ti, por decirme la verdad —le respondió él rápidamente, pero triste. Triste por no haber podido abrazar a su hija, triste por la situación en que estaban, triste por no poder ayudar más, triste por muchas cosas. Pero definitivamente no estaba triste por haber descubierto que en verdad era padre.

—Kakashi —dijo ella con un hilo de voz – ¡Quiero a mi hija! ¡Quiero que vuelva! ¡Poder abrazarla! —Comenzó a llorar sonoramente mientras expresaba todo lo que pensaba. De la adrenalina se puso de pie y comenzó a blasfemar a la anciana y al hombre que la acompañaba— ¡Quiero arrancarle su cabello peliteñido a la vieja loca, y quiero partirle el cuello con una mano! —Sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrosadas por lo enojada que estaba— ¡Quiero patearle las bolas a ese tipo y mandarlo a comer mucha...!

Kakashi se levantó le tomó los brazos para que dejara de azotar al viento con ellos y la abrazó protectoramente, callándola en el acto. Él cerró sus ojos con fuerza, únicamente respirando el aroma de su cabello. Ella por otra parte quedó atónita a la reacción, lentamente correspondió el abrazo y quedaron así por unos minutos.

—Ella dijo… ¿Inglaterra, verdad?

Anko afirmó con la cabeza sin soltar su camisa, la cual tenía agarrada con las manos.

—Anko, la empresa tiene un avión privado. ¿Te gustaría… realizar un pequeño viaje?

Un brillo de esperanza se asomó a la ventana de los tristes ojos café de la madre angustiada.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Dos tazas de café negro, bien cargado. Por favor.

—Con gusto, señor.

En las sillas de una pequeña mesa aislada de una cafetería en el aeropuerto, dos figuras se encontraban sentadas. Un hombre y una mujer. El hombre había hecho un pedido sencillo, la mujer estaba callada, sentada con la vista baja.

—Gracias —dijo Kurenai con voz suave y sincera, aún sin ver al hombre que tenía en enfrente.

—No hay de qué, es sólo un café —le respondió él sin prestar más atención a su palabra de agradecimiento.

—No es por el café —dijo cambiando un poco su tono de voz. Lo volteó a ver con sus ojos penetrantes y con una pequeña arruga en la frente—. Es por lo que has hecho, por traerme hasta aquí, por querer acompañarme, por no dejarme sola —dijo agudizando cada vez más su tono de voz—. Gra–Gracias.

—De nuevo, no hay de qué —dijo mirándola sin expresión notable además de la seriedad en su rostro—. Kakashi es mi amigo, no lo podía abandonar a él tampoco en un momento así.

—¿Ustedes dos son muy unidos, verdad? —Preguntó afirmando sus palabras en el tono triste que se le percibió al decir la última frase. Seguía pensando en Krixfa pero quería hablar de algo más en ese momento.

Esta vez fue Asuma quien bajó un poco la mirada— Él es más amigo mío que yo de él —dijo dejando a la Yühi un poco confundida—. Él siempre ha estado para mí y yo le he fallado un par de veces. No merezco que él me llame su mejor amigo.

Kurenai sonrió de lado —Asuma, sos alguien de buenas intenciones. No te preocupés, si no lo merecieras la vida no te lo pondría de frente para ayudarle a conllevar los momentos difíciles — finalizó con sus palabras de apoyo. En ese momento llegaron las dos tazas de café que habían pedido y comenzaron a beber en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Kurenai en la pequeña Krixfa que quería como si fuera su propia hija, y en Asuma, que no era el tipo tan desagradable que pensó. Por otra parte el empresario tenía cabeza para una única cosa, idear un plan de cómo ayudar a su amigo en el momento complicado que estaba pasando.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—Fue difícil esquivar a tantos policías en el aeropuerto. Por dicha traíamos esas pelucas y maquillaje, y lograste hacer que ella pareciera enferma. —Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz en la mejilla entrando al carro que los esperaba en el aeropuerto.

—Lo sé, intento pensar que fue casualidad y no que los bastardos de Japón sepan que estamos en este país. —Dijo imitando las acciones del sujeto y entrando con la niña dormida y maquillada a la parte de atrás del automóvil.

—De todas maneras nunca nos encontrarían, este lugar es demasiado grande —dijo con un tono de voz relajado—. Hola, Makoto —saludó al chofer del automóvil, Chiyo hizo lo mismo.

—Hola —respondió, él, secamente arrancando el carro —¿Iremos por las demás?

—Sí. —Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Después de vario tiempo en automóvil llegaron a una finca en un lugar muy alejado de la capital de aquel país, Krixfa fue despertando poco a poco, hasta ese momento había permanecido sedada para que al bajar del avión no dijera nada que los incriminara. Aterrada se abrazó a sus piernitas cuando notó a un hombre más y se encontró en otro automóvil. Justo cuando estaba viendo todo a su alrededor metieron a unas ocho niñas en la parte de más atrás del automóvil y pasaron a Krixfa con ellas. (Era un automóvil de tres partes, en la primera el conductor y el asiento del copiloto, en la segunda parte había un asiento para tres personas en el que estaba Chiyo y antes estaba Krixfa y en la tercera parte que era una cajuela grande metieron a las niñas), el auto tenía vidrios oscuros por lo que no les preocupaba que las vieran de alguna manera.

Todas las niñas eran calladas y veían sus pies en silencio. Krixfa vio que todas tenían las ropas sucias y rotas, seguro sus mamás no tenían dinero con que comprarles o lavarles la ropa. Tristemente recordó a su mamá, ¿dónde estaba ella? Y, ¿por qué nadie la había traído a su lado?

∷-.K-A.-∷

La casa de esas mujeres era un desastre. Anko comenzó a meter en las tres maletas toda la ropa que pudo en una carrera, Kurenai la estaba ayudando. Entre las maletas había ropa para ella y para Krixfa, limpia, para cuando la encontraran. No sabía cuánto tiempo estaría lejos de casa en su búsqueda pero no le importaba. Igual en ese momento estaba desempleada. Lo único triste de aquel plan de último momento era el hecho de que Kurenai no podía ir pues ella tenía que trabajar, no podía darse el lujo de faltar unos días, una semana, un mes, o tal vez más.

—Sé que esto funcionará —decía Anko positiva—. La encontraré y esa desgraciada me las pagará todas juntas.

Kurenai compartía incluso con más sentimiento esas palabras, pero la serenidad la acompañaba ante todo— Anko no hagas nada idiota si se da la oportunidad.

—Define hacer algo idiota. —La retó mientras cerraba la segunda maleta.

—No andes gritando que estas camuflada buscando a Krixfa —dijo riendo un poco, pues sabía que su amiga era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo si se salía de sus cabales.

—Aww… y yo que pensaba hacer eso primero —dijo sacando la lengua y cerrando la última de las maletas.

—Suerte —dijo ella abrazándola— Estaré esperando noticias de ustedes frecuentemente, por favor, no dejes de escribir porque sabes que me imaginaré lo peor.

—Lo prometo —respondió la pelipúrpura correspondiendo el abrazo.

∷-.K-A.-∷

El peliplata estaba firmando lo último que debía y dejando los papeles en orden mientras escuchaba como su amigo muy enfadado lo regañaba una y otra vez por no permitirle acompañarlo.

—Pero eres mi amigo, no puedo dejar que vayas solo —le decía Asuma con voz muy fuerte y molesta.

—No iré solo, Anko me acompañará. —Le dijo enviando uno de los últimos correos que le incumbían en ese momento.

—No me importa si te acompaña toda la guardia japonesa —le dijo con voz fría—. Yo soy tu mejor amigo, es mi deber.

—Asuma, la empresa y Kurenai te necesitan —le respondía el serenamente—. Esto no podrá mantenerse en pie por mucho si ambos faltamos, dejo este negocio a tu cuidado —dijo posando su mano sobre uno de los hombros de su amigo mientras con la mirada llena de confianza le sonreía—. Y esa mujer de ojos rojos, aquella que noté que te trae un poco loco —continuó hablando pese al ceño fruncido que pronunció en su rostro el Sarutobi— está igual que Anko por esta situación. No podemos permitir que ella lleve sola esto sin una mano amiga que le de esperanza y tú eres bueno para dar ánimos aunque por dentro estés muriendo, te conozco tan bien que podría jurar que estará mejor contigo que con la misma Anko en un momento así. —Hubo un momento de silencio— Estoy confiándote tantas cosas aquí que creo que me estoy excediendo como amigo. —Dijo mientras guardaba unos archivos específicos en CD's diferentes que debía dejarle a su amigo para trabajar.

—Nunca me has pedido tanto como debería ser mi deber, ni siquiera esto se compara a lo que te debo por tu amistad. Lo haré con gusto, aunque me gustaría hacer mucho más por ti, Kakashi. —Dijo cerrando los puños con fuerza, sintiéndose impotente.

—No digas eso, mejor amigo —apagó la computadora y le dio los CD's y papeles con indicaciones de lo que ahora debía hacer por los dos, aunque sabía a la perfección que Asuma era capaz de hacer todo sin necesidad de escribirle en un papel lo que necesitaba la empresa. Se acerco a él y le dio un abrazo—. Extrañaré ver tus escenas con las secretarias a diario en mi oficina —le dijo intentando suavizar el ambiente…

… Cosa que al parecer funcionó por la carcajada que dejó salir Sarutobi— Cuídate y suerte. —Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

Kakashi se acercó a la puerta de la oficina, ya no tenía tiempo. Había quedado de verse con Anko en la pista de aterrizaje y tenía que partir ya para poder llegar a tiempo, sus maletas ya estaban listas en el carro. Le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo que quedó inmóvil en la oficina— Gracias por todo. —Y se fue.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Krixfa veía todo con atención. Había llegado a un sitio extraño, jamás antes visto por ella. Muchos hombres y mujeres reían por todos lados, cada uno, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, era acompañado por un niño de hasta tal vez 15 años. Algunos se besaban con ellos como en las películas, uniendo labio con labio. A la pequeña peliplateada y a las demás niñas las escoltaron desde la entrada angosta y sucia del lugar hasta una habitación en donde había tres hombres. Chiyo, Makoto y el hombre que había volado desde Japón hasta Inglaterra con Chiyo estaban detrás de las niñas que, en total las nueve, estaban de pie en fila.

Las muchachas eran de variadas edades. Podría decirse que Krixfa y otra morocha eran las más jóvenes. Las demás tenían edad variada de entre ocho años y quince. Todos estaban en silencio, lo que desesperaba un poco a la hiperactiva niña Mitarashi, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se metería en graves problemas si se expresaba muy alto.

De pronto otro hombre, acompañado de otros dos, entró a la habitación. En total había seis personas más las que ella había visto en el carro. Al último que entró no se le veía bien la cara por la iluminación del lugar hasta que se acercó a la fila de niñas enfrente de él. Ese tipo tenía una mirada enfermiza, Krixfa sintió pánico hasta los huesos cuando sus ojos color orbe se posaron sobre ella. Era pálido, como si de un muerto se tratare, alto y muy delgado, su cabello era negro y lacio perfecto y su sonrisa… destellaba maldad.

Fue tocando las caras, brazos y espaldas de cada una de las niñas. A la que se veía mayor la obligó a quitarse la blusa y el brassier y tocó su pecho con rudeza mientras la quinceañera lloraba, Krixfa solo pensó que se parecía mucho a su mamá, pero con unas "bubis" más pequeñas, aunque no había visto nunca que otra persona le tocara el pecho a su mamá. Cuando llego a donde ella y la pequeña morocha de al final de la fila regañó severamente a la anciana y su acompañante.

—¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó con indignación.

—Nosotros pensamos… —Intentó hablar la mujer.

—¿Ustedes pensaron? —Respondió sarcásticamente— Les dije que necesitaba material para satisfacción personal, no para llevar la comida de los clientes y hacerles masajes, estamos al borde de nuestra capacidad con la cantidad de niños de esta edad que poseemos. ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les pedí?

—Lo sentimos, mi Lord. —Fue lo único que pudo decir el hombre con la cicatriz.

Sin decir palabra el hombre paso sus dedos largos y delgados entre el cabello plateado de Krixfa— Este es un peculiar color de cabello. —Dijo agachándose para luego olerlo— ¿Dónde consiguieron a esta niña?

—Japón. —Respondieron al unísono.

—A esta la conservaremos, es la primera vez que veo algo tan peculiar, realmente, en una niña.

—¿Y la otra? —Preguntó alguien.

—Pueden deshacerse de ella. —Respondió frío saliendo de la habitación— A las demás ya saben donde llevarlas.

Uno de los hombres que ya estaban en la habitación tomó a la pequeña niña que soltó en llanto y los demás escoltaron a las otras a una habitación especial. Algunas tenían una mirada de terror por lo sucedido pero Krixfa no estaba tan asustada, su carácter siempre había sido tranquilo en ese aspecto, primero examinaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor y después definía que tan peligroso era para ella quedarse ahí. Mientras no le hicieran nada malo ella estaría estable. Lo único que le calaba por dentro era no estar con su mamá y su inocencia de haber sido educada entre caricaturas como Dora La Exploradora no le dejaba imaginar lo peor.

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¿Dónde está ese hombre? —Se preguntaba la Mitarashi que había llegado por mucho más temprano que la hora acordada con el Hatake.

Después de unos 15 minutos de espera extra la mujer pudo escuchar el chirrido de un carro llegar cerca de su posición y ver a un par de maletas ser bajadas por hombres con saco negro. —_Es increíble cómo está hundido en dinero —_Pensaba la Mitarashi viendo al mismo tiempo el avión en el que viajaría.

Ella estaba nerviosa y él también. Cuando llegó cerca de ella ambos se miraron de frente y varios pensamientos se cruzaron por sus cabezas. ¿Hace cuánto no veía a ese hombre, a esa mujer? ¿No fue lo de ellos plenamente sexo en algún momento? ¿Cómo es que ahora viajarían los dos, solos, prácticamente dos desconocidos, a un país bastante alejado del propio por un tiempo indefinido en busca de la pequeña niña y única en el mundo que llevaba los genes de ambos? ¿Por qué habían pasado tantas cosas de repente? ¿Cómo se había presentado tal oportunidad en su intento de rescate? ¿Por qué estaban inmersos básicamente en una película de acción, drama y suspenso? ¿Ese plan descabellado, funcionaría? Podían perder mucho intentándolo, y aun así, ambos estaban ahí, juntos en la pista de despegue, con maletas listas y un solo objetivo.

—¿Lista?

—Siempre lo estoy.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Por otra parte Kurenai estaba en casa aburrida, intentando acostumbrarse a la idea de estar sola en aquel departamento por probablemente un largo tiempo. La risa de la peliplata por toda la casa rebotaba en los tímpanos de sus oídos una y otra vez, cual tortura dedicada solo para ella. La idea de no ver a su mejor amiga todas las mañanas y levantarla a regañadientes también la hacía sentir rara, al menos sabía que dentro de ese pequeño departamento las tres estarían seguras pero aquella mujer con una mentalidad más infantil que la de su propia hija viviendo en un país como Inglaterra… No se la imaginaba. Tampoco imaginaba cuántos rídiculos podría hacer pasar a Kakashi y de verdad le pedía mucho a Kami_–_sama que Anko fuera protegida y bendecida en todo momento.

Se tiró en su cama y junto a una botella de agua vio un papel que le habían dado el día anterior en el aeropuerto. Una dirección de correo, un número de teléfono, y la dirección de una casa era lo que estaba apuntado ahí con tinta de color azul. —_Si necesitas hablar con un amigo, siempre estaré disponible. Asuma. _—Asuma…

∷-.K-A.-∷

Ambos estaban montados en ese jet–avión–medio de transporte aéreo privado. Anko no estaba en uno desde su punto máximo de fama en la carrera, en donde la llevaban a distintos lugares del mundo para modelar su hermoso cuerpo. Kakashi no lo hacía desde su último viaje de negocios. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro y la pierna derecha de la mujer de cabello purpura no dejaba de moverse insistentemente mientras miraba por la ventana la pista de despegue, Kakashi le tocó la rodilla y con la otra mano le tocó con suavidad el hombro —Tranquila, todo saldrá bien.

—Sí, sí… —_Todo saldrá bien_… Era tan fácil decirlo, pero, ¿de verdad todo saldría bien?

∷-.K-A.-∷

Todas las niñas fueron llevadas a una habitación en donde había aun más niñas pero Krixfa no entendía mucho de las conversaciones que ellas llevaban a cabo, intentó ponerle atención a unas varias pero se dio cuenta de que no comprendía ese idioma. Se sentó y se abrazó de sus rodillas mientras miraba el suelo. Estaba sentada sobre tierra pura y en donde le indicaron que dormiría era un colchón sin cobija o almohadas que estaba tirado sobre esa misma tierra. Comenzó a hacer dibujos como lo hacía en la arena del parque con su mamá y comenzó a llorar en silencio, extrañándola. Después de un tiempo, una niña se sentó con ella.

—Hola. —Le dijo.

Krixfa se sorprendió, finalmente le entendía a alguien ahí.

—Hola. —Respondió.

—Eres nueva. —Le afirmó en lugar de preguntar, con un tono algo triste.

—¿Qué es este lugar? —Le preguntó la pequeña.

—Esto es el infierno —le dijo—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Krixfa.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Seis —dijo con una sonrisa, la cual ponía cada vez que le preguntaban su edad— Pero pronto cumpliré siete, en mayo —dijo refiriéndose a que estaban en diciembre. Faltaban como cinco meses.

La niña se puso triste, era muy pequeña y con mucha alegría por dentro. —Yo me llamo Shizune y tengo doce. También soy de Japón.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de ahí? —Preguntó la inteligente, aunque chineada, pequeña.

—Porque me entiendes en este idioma, si fueras de otro lugar hablarías como ellas: español, inglés, alemán, italiano, ruso u otro.

—Ah… —Respondió sin mucho interés.

—¿Tus papás saben que estás aquí? —Le preguntó acompañando a Krixfa a dibujar en la tierra.

—Mi mamá estaba llorando —le respondió—. Me dejó donde una señora para que me cuidara y la señora de pronto trajo a un hombre y los dos me sacaron de la casa y me montaron a un carro, cuando estaba en el auto vi a mi mamá y le grité que me querían traer a Ingla…¿terrea?, porque Chiyo lo dijo, así escuché que llamó el otro señor a esa señora. Pero después sentí un golpe fuerte en la cabeza y no he visto a mi mamá hasta hoy. ¿Crees que llegue pronto a recogerme?

La niña se mordió su labio inferior —No creo que ella pueda encontrar este lugar —le respondió.

—¿Por qué? Ella siempre sabe cuando tía Kure me lleva al parque. —Le dijo.

—Porque este lugar esta escondido.

—¿Y por qué?

—Porque aquí hacen cosas malas —dijo triste y sin levantar la mirada, aunque los ojos de Krixfa estaban clavados sobre ella.

—¡Shizune! —Gritó un hombre afuera de la habitación. Ella se asustó y su cuerpo saltó un poco como acto reflejo.

—Es mi turno, vuelvo más noche. ¡Adiós! —Dijo levantándose y saliendo rápido de la habitación. Krixfa la siguió con la mirada por una ventana, y vio como un hombre señaló a otro y Shizune caminó hacia él con una sonrisa. Luego ambos se metieron a un cuarto y cerraron la puerta y Krixfa ya no pudo ver más.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Una mujer de cabello negro y un hombre de cabello café salieron de un avión luego de aterrizar en un aeropuerto al Este de Inglaterra, rápidamente unos empleados les bajaron las maletas y tomando juntos un taxi se fueron a un departamento que estaba alquilado con el nombre del caballero.

—¿Matsumoto? —Preguntó la dueña del lugar.

—Sí. —Respondió él.

—Aquí está la llave para usted y su esposa. Recuerde que quiero el alquiler al final de cada mes en mi puerta y no se permiten fiestas sin mi permiso previo.

—Leí el contrato —le respondió él—. Confíe en nosotros.

La pareja le sonrió a la dueña mientras la susodicha le entregaba la llave al hombre de cabello café que llevaba una bufanda cubriendo gran parte de su rostro, tal vez por el frío que hacía. Y luego este le dio la mano a la mujer que estaba comiendo de una bolsa de dulces alegremente mientras se cerraba el contrato de su _nuevo hogar_.

—Qué lo disfruten —dijo la mujer que recibió un sobre con dinero de las manos del hombre.

—Gracias. —Respondieron ambos al unísono, en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndose de la mujer que les dejó la casa abierta y libre albeldrío para que comenzaran a instalarse. La mujer de cabello negro abrazó el brazo de su pareja dándole una sensación romántica a la escena de _la pareja en el marco de una nueva casa con maletas en sus pies_. La dueña del lugar sonrió mientras se iba caminando _—Parecen buenas personas_—. Pensó mientras se alejaba a paso lento del lugar.

* * *

_Este capítulo está más largo que los demás para compensar el retraso. ¡Ojalá me perdonen por ello!_

_¿Sí saben quienes son la pareja de cabello negro y café, verdad? Les reto a adivinar._

_¿Qué pasará con nuestra linda e inocente chiquita? Recordemos que los niños aprenden muy rápido :(... ¿Qué pasara con Asuma y Kurenai? Recordemos que ahora Kurenai está sola en ese departamento... Y Asuma no tiene novia... Y ya, ya, mucho morbo y pensamientos malos u.u! ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI. **

..

—_Gracias —Respondieron ambos al unísono, en el marco de la puerta, despidiéndose de la mujer que les dejó la casa abierta y libre albedrío para que comenzaran a instalarse. La mujer de cabello negro abrazó el brazo de su "pareja" dándole una sensación romántica a la escena de __la típica pareja en el marco de una nueva casa con maletas en sus pies__ y la dueña del lugar sonrió mientras se fue caminando —__Parecen buenas personas__. —Pensó mientras se alejaba a paso lento del sitio._

_.  
_

Cuando la mujer estuvo lo suficientemente lejos y se perdió de la vista de ambos Anko soltó el brazo de Kakashi y se fue a la habitación principal con sus propias maletas. Kakashi cerró la puerta y se quitó la peluca, estiró un poco su cuello y se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Saltó un poco sobre él probando la suavidad y pareció agradarle pues con una sonrisa media se acostó sobre los cojines intentando buscar la mejor forma de dormir durante las próximas noches.

Anko por su parte ya estaba en la única habitación del apartamento y había dejado su ropa en el armario, sacó un par de retratos de la maleta y los dejó sobre la mesa de noche. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama mientras se quitaba la peluca negra y la tiraba en el suelo.

La vieja esa, la secuestradora, sabía quién era Anko así que ella tenía que estar camuflada y Kakashi no era precisamente un don nadie como para estar buscando a una niña en las zonas rojas de la ciudad sin que alguien lo notara. Su corazón se oprimió con demasía al intentar pensar donde estaba su hija, ella estaba viva, lo podía sentir, pero no tenía idea de qué tipo de cosas la estarían haciendo pasar. Podía estar en muchos lugares, en una fábrica que explote menores de edad laboralmente, siendo usada para timos y robos, tal vez la habían robado para adoptarla… _ella es tan linda_. Su pecho dolía más con cada pensamiento, _hay tantos lugares en los que podría estar… _Todo era posible, todo. Menos que estuviera muerta, eso se lo negaría hasta el final de sus días.

Kakashi entró a la habitación al escuchar el silencio en el que estaba la casa y vio a Anko sentada en la cama sosteniendo un retrato de una niña recién nacida. Él se mordió la mejilla internamente y respiró profundamente antes de atreverse a caminar. Se dirigió a Anko y se sentó junto a ella. Ambos estuvieron en un silencio largo, ella mirando la fotografía y él mirándola a ella con el rabillo del ojo hasta que Anko comenzó a sollozar. Estaba destrozada por dentro. Kakashi la rodeó con un brazo y ella lloró un poco más sobre su pecho, las palabras sobraban en esa ocasión y no hizo falta nada para saber del dolor que tenía Anko y el apoyo incondicional que estaba dispuesto Kakashi a darle.

—Anko, todo saldrá bien. —Dijo él con su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Anko mirando un punto no específico en la pared frente a él y detrás de Anko.

Ella asintió levemente con su cabeza y se limpió las lágrimas para ponerse inmediatamente de pie. —No he llamado a Kurenai, debe estar preocupada. —Con esta excusa salió de la habitación en busca del teléfono, marcó a la operadora y pidió una llamada a larga distancia.

.

En otro lugar Kurenai estaba preparando su comida, comida para solo una persona. Era difícil incluso comer cuando ella siempre cocinaba para tres y casi siempre comía junto a ellas en el comedor a las horas indicadas. Algo por dentro se quebró cuando al sacar su plato para la comida rozó con su mano el de Krixfa que era de plástico y tenía un dibujo de Anime en él. Lo tomó y lo vio con detenimiento, una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al recordar cómo había llorado Krixfa para que lo compraran en la tienda apenas lo vio. Era una niña tan malcriada y consentida a veces… ¿Dónde podría estar? Esperaba en Kami–sama que no estuviera sola, que pudiera comer y que estuviera saludable. La quería tener cerca y poder abrazarla cuántas veces quisiera, la vida era tan injusta.

El sonido de un timbre de teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones y fue corriendo a atender. Respiró un poco para tranquilizar el tono de su voz antes de responder y luego oprimió el botón de contestar. —Aló, buenos días.

—_**¿Kurenai?**_

—¿Anko?

—_**Sí Kurenai —**_Anko sonrió al auricular del teléfono cuando escuchó su voz—_** ya llegamos y estamos bien los dos. Aún no hemos salido a buscar a Krixfa. **_—Le dijo sabiendo que eso era básicamente lo que su amiga podría estar preguntándose.

—¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo?

—_**Tranquilo, Inglaterra es un lugar muy bello y aquí todos son educados, incluso dan un poco de miedo.**_

La mujer rió ante el comentario de su amiga —¿Acaban de llegar al apartamento?

—_**Sí, hace poco, ya coloqué la ropa en el armario y ahora termino de revisar el lugar. Nos quitamos las pelucas cuando entramos al apartamento, nadie sospechó nada, además nadie tendría porque hacerlo… Tampoco es que nos estén buscando a nosotros.**_

—¿Qué planean hacer primero?

—_**Yo quiero ir ya a buscar a mi niña, pero tengo que hablar con Kakashi al respecto. ¿Tú que estabas haciendo?**_

—Estaba preparando la comida… —Hubo un silencio incómodo.

—_**Ya veo. Kurenai voy a ver si preparamos un plan ya y así no te interrumpo más. Te escribiré frecuentemente así que revisa el correo. Además creo que se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar.**_

—En el trabajo pueden esperar si se trata de hablar contigo, pero es más importante que la comiencen a buscar, así que te dejo. Pero recuerda descansar, apenas acaban de llegar. Adiós y cuídate.

—_**Tú igual. —**_Anko ignoró la parte de descansar, es lo que menos planeaba hacer. Colgó el teléfono. _**  
**_

.

Y con eso la llamada terminó. Ella suspiró pesadamente al escuchar el tono después de que Anko cortó la llamada y colocó el auricular en su lugar.

Kurenai terminó de prepararse la comida para salir corriendo al trabajo y dejar la casa completamente cerrada.

Anko se devolvió a la habitación donde había dejado a Kakashi para no encontrarlo ahí.

Revisó la sala y tampoco estaba. En la cocina tampoco. En el balcón tampoco. Abrió la puerta principal y sacó la cabeza para ver si estaba, no vio nada. Una voz detrás de ella la interrumpió mientras maquinaba en donde podía estar el peliplata.

—Anko, no debes asomarte afuera sin la peluca puesta, nos descubrirán si nos descuidamos así. —Le dijo tranquilamente caminando hacia ella.

—Hatake, ¿tú dónde estabas? —Preguntó con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—En el baño.

Anko se sintió un poco tonta y cerró la puerta con cuidado. —Perdón, es que no te vi y no sé qué pensé… —Últimamente se sentía paranoica, su mundo se estaba destrozando poco a poco, sentía que todos la iban a abandonar y la iban a dejar sola. Perder a su hija la había golpeado fuerte, seguía en pie sólo porque tenía que encontrarla y no daría tregua a eso. Porque eso era lo primordial para ella: encontrarla y tenerla de vuelta.

—No te preocupes. —Le respondió con la intención de pararla y no escuchar más disculpas o excusas que después de todo no necesitaba. Ella seguro estaba confundida, y la sentía un poco paranoica desde que estaban en el avión, hablando parecía que desconfiaba de todos, aunque no la conocía mucho no tuvo que pensar demasiado para reconocer que era precisamente por el hecho de haber perdido a su hija de un minuto a otro. Él también estaba confundido y no sabía que pensar, es decir, en una semana estaba manejando una empresa con tranquilidad y a la otra estaba en Inglaterra buscando a una pequeña que sólo vio dos veces. ¿Por qué la quería tanto como para dejar todo botado por ella? Todavía no lo sabía, pero sentía que era su responsabilidad. —¿Quieres comer algo? —Preguntó con ganas de ir a un restaurante a comer, tenía hambre.

—No, mejor comencemos a buscar ya.

El estómago de Anko parecía no querer cooperar. Llevaba más de doce horas sin probar bocado y se quejó cuando Anko se atrevió a rechazar un poco de alimento.

—Vamos a comer.

—Hatake, no tengo hambre. —Estaba sacando a flote su carácter, odiaba que la mandaran.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí.

—¿Cómo puedes comer en un momento así? —Ahora el tono de su voz era meramente de reclamo.

—Sí salimos de aquí podríamos conseguir información, en un restaurante podríamos preguntar a los meseros, visitar las calles, ver los lugares, formar contactos. Además si no tenemos energía no podremos ser eficientes. No seas terca. —Lo último lo dijo con un tono de voz frío, tal vez hastiado, estaba cansado por el viaje.

—No me llames terca, solo estoy preocupada. —Se defendió, mordaz.

—Yo también lo estoy, Anko.

—¡No podrías estarlo más que yo! Yo fui la que cuidé de ella por más de seis años. —Ella estaba alzando su tono de voz.

—¡Porque tu no me permitiste ayudarte! —Dijo él de igual manera dejando atrás la apariencia tranquila que había luchado por mantener a lo largo del viaje.

—Tuve razones para no hacerlo. —El tono de su voz era feroz.

—Razones que a fin de cuentas no resultaron válidas. —Kakashi aunque firme, también se escuchaba herido por dentro.

Anko bufó, no quería pelear, no quería defender su punto porque en parte sabía que él tenía razón, además, le dolía demasiado la cabeza como para querer mantener una conversación así con el peliplateado.

Él se quedó mirándola severamente y la siguió con la mirada hasta la habitación, ella cogió la peluca que había dejado en el suelo y se la puso frente a un espejo con cuidado. Después agarró su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta. —¿Nos vamos? —Preguntó irónicamente al aire dándole la espalda a él.

Kakashi se puso la suya misma también y la siguió. —Nos vamos. —Él abrió la puerta y ambos pidieron un taxi hacia el centro de la ciudad.

∷-.A-K.-∷

Kurenai iba tarde, cómo ya se le estaba haciendo una mala costumbre, corrió a la parada de bus y vio que su transporte aún estaba subiendo a varias personas, una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro, podría llegar a tiempo. Corría cada vez más rápido, estaba a unos escasos cuatro metros de la puerta del bus, el chofer la había visto y parecía que la esperaría… cuando una mano le salió de repente de su lado izquierdo y la tomó por el brazo. El bus arrancó apenas detuvieron a Kurenai evitándole seguir corriendo. Volvió a ver con furia al atrevido que le había hecho perder el bus y entonces se encontró con un par de ojos oscuros sobre ella. En la cara de él había una sonrisa y en la de ella apareció una también. Su momento de miradas y silencio fue interrumpido por varios automóviles que hacían sonar su bocina con furia. Asuma había dejado su auto estacionado a mitad de un semáforo y cuando este se puso en verde evitó que varios carros lograran seguir avanzando. Sarutobi se apenó y se disculpó con los choferes de los carros mientras hacía que Kurenai se subiera junto a él a su Volvo C30 rojo, después arrancó.

—¿Qué hacías por esta calle? —Preguntó Kurenai.

—Quería saber si la suerte jugaba a mi favor y me encontraba alguna pelinegra necesitada de transporte en la avenida —Asuma le guiñó un ojo después de darle una amplia sonrisa.

Kurenai se rió levemente por el comentario —¿Cómo has estado?

—Un poco apurado. Llevar una empresa de dos estando solo no es muy fácil, por dicha solo tengo que visitar unos bancos esta tarde y tendré todo en orden de nuevo. ¿Te han llamado?

—Sí, hoy en la mañana Anko me llamó para decirme que ya habían llegado. También dijo que escribiría a menudo.

—Qué bueno que estén bien. —Dijo Asuma doblando la última calle para llegar al restaurante.

Cuando llegaron Asuma salió del carro. Kurenai intentó hacer lo mismo pero la puerta tenía seguro así que se vio forzada a esperar a que el caballero la abriera por fuera. Al parecer era algo que el Sarutobi tenía predestinado.

—Llegamos a su destino. Puede bajar, señorita. —Dijo inclinando un poco su cabeza al abrirle la puerta.

Kurenai se rió un poco, sintiéndose halagada. —Merçi, Monsieur Sarutobi. —Respondió bajando y haciendo la mímica de un vestido imaginario.

—Parlez vous français?

—Oui, mon Monsieur —Respondió ella con una sonrisa ante la pregunta de él.

Asuma se sorprendió ante tal acento por parte de ella, esa mesera sabía hablar un francés tal vez fluido. Era una chica misteriosa.

Le ofreció su brazo a ella para caminar hasta la entrada pero la de ojos rojos se lo negó con una sonrisa y entró con prisa al restaurante, iba sobre el tiempo de llegada. Se colocó el mantel y firmó su tarjeta de entrada. Su jefe le ordenó atender las mesas inmediatamente. Asuma un poco confundido porque la mujer no había tomado su brazo no se dejó valer por menos y se acomodó el cabello con una sonrisa discreta entrando al lugar para sentarse en su, ahora, habitual mesa. Otra mesera que no fue Kurenai lo atendió y los dos se miraron a metros de distancia, él puso cara de inconformidad haciendo una mueca un poco infantil pero ella rió por lo bajo sin hacer nada más mientras atendía a una pareja en la mesa número trece. Asuma ordenó y no dejó de ver a _aquella _mesera durante todo el tiempo de la mañana que estuvo ahí desayunando. Antes de irse habló con ella un minuto.

—¿A qué hora sales hoy?

—Hoy tengo horario doble, a las nueve de la noche.

—Estaré aquí a las nueve menos diez para recogerte.

—Asuma no es necesario…

Él la interrumpió. —Sí, sí lo es —Kurenai lo miró confundida—. Es decir… —comenzó a titubear—, no puedo permitir que una señorita esté a tan altas horas de la noche sola por el centro de la ciudad. Aún menos sabiendo que se tendría que ir en bus.

—Está bien —aceptó finalmente con ella un poco apenada bajando ligeramente la cabeza.

Y terminando así la pequeña charla le robó un beso en la mejilla y salió del lugar para arrancar el carro e irse. Kurenai estuvo unos segundos inmóvil, se tocó la mejilla con sus dedos finos y sonrió de medio lado. Luego se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. ¿Qué le pasaba? No se estaba enamorando de ese tipo, claro que no. ¿Cuántas veces había hablado con él, tres? El hecho que sintiera mariposas en el estómago cuando le besó la mejilla no significaba nada, nada. _Demonios._

∷-.K-A.-∷

—¡Levántense! —Ordenó una voz golpeando cuatro veces la puerta de la habitación de las niñas—. La comida está en los tazones al pie de su espacio. Cuando terminen límpielos y guárdenlos en aquella alacena. —La mujer de cabello rojo y lentes redondos señaló un mueble de madera poco aseado y salió. Desde afuera volvió a gritar diciendo que comieran rápido y se prepararan para atender a los clientes diurnos.

Krixfa imitó a las demás niñas. No había comido nada en demasiadas horas y estaba muriendo de hambre. Buscó por un rato alguna cuchara o tenedor hasta que al ver a Shizune entendió, la sopa que les dieron se tomaba directamente del plato. Sabía mal, pero no tenía otra opción más que beberla. Sintió que extrañaba la comida de su tía.

—Después de un tiempo te acostumbras al sabor y ya no lo vuelves a sentir tan mal como al inicio. —Le comentó la niña de cabello negro limpiándose la boca con el antebrazo.

Krixfa se quedó callada y terminó su comida. Moría de hambre.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Una llamada interrumpió el café que estaba tomando el joven con tranquilidad absoluta en su oficina. Decidió ignorarla, era demasiado problemático tener que mover el brazo para atender el teléfono negro que estaba a dos metros de donde él estaba sentado. Dio otro sorbo pero el teléfono no dejó de sonar. Si era algo sin importancia quien quiera que fuera iba a colgar el teléfono al quinto tono. Sonó el sexto y el hombre de cabello oscuro contestó.

—_**Ya iba siendo hora que levantaras el teléfono, hijo.**_

—Hola, papá. ¿Por qué la llamada tan repentina a la oficina? Tienes mi celular. —Respondió el Nara de pie junto al teléfono que no era inalámbrico. Por esa precisa razón no respondía a ese teléfono, no había comprado uno inalámbrico y quién sabe cuando lo haría. Ir hasta una tienda sólo por eso le resultaba en extremo inútil.

—_**Quería que movieras el trasero de esa silla y contestaras. Seguiré llamando al teléfono fijo hasta que lo cambies por uno inalámbrico.**_

—Entonces dejaré de contestar éste sabiendo que eres tú.

—_**Ese teléfono es tan viejo que ni siquiera tiene identificador de llamadas. Podría ser algo del trabajo.**_

—Mendokusai…

—_**Shikamaru, te llamo porque tengo un trabajo para ti.**_

El joven arrastró una silla con su pie y sacó una libreta de su bolsillo junto a una plumilla. Se sentó y prestó atención al hombre mayor que le hablaba por el comunicador. —¿Qué necesitas de mí?

—_**Necesito que viajes a Inglaterra.**_

∷-.K-A.-∷

Cuando terminó de explicarle toda la situación a su hijo, Shikaku Nara se dirigió a su casa. Le había dicho la información que recolectó en el aeropuerto y detalles que logró identificar en Inglaterra por medio de algunos contactos. Le explicó también que esa niña no era la única que fue secuestrada de esa manera, y en diversas partes del mundo estaban viviendo los mismos problemas. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que eso era algo grande. Shikamaru aceptó y Shikaku le explicó que había una organización que estaba haciendo investigaciones al respecto, le confió utilizar todo su ingenio para resolver los acertijos que se le iban a presentar. Hasta ese momento él desconocía todas esas situaciones y una rabia invadió su ser, no podía creer que hubiese gente que hiciere algo así, ¡y bajo sus propias narices! En su Japón. Tenían que encontrarlos. Shikaku tenía mucho que hacer todavía en su oficina y sabía que él único que podría hacer un trabajo de investigación y deducción mejor que él era su propio hijo. Le dio la dirección y le informó que ya había transferido dinero a su cuenta bancaria. Shikamaru partiría esa misma noche.

En su hogar lo esperaba una mujer que estaba sentada en el pórtico mirando las nubes pasar, el día dejaba relucir un cielo celeste precioso. Hacía muchos días que no veía un cielo así.

—¿Mirando las nubes? —Preguntó su esposo.

—Es relajante —respondió ella volteando a verlo. Le regaló una de esas sonrisas que él tanto amaba de ella. Esa que le hacía sentir ternura, deseo y amor todo al mismo tiempo. Al verla ahí, tan frágil, con aquella blusa que le había visto más de un millón de veces puesta desde los treinta años que tenían de casados, con aquel pantalón viejo que se compró hace seis años y con el cabello amarrado como lo había llevado toda la vida no pudo evitar preguntarse por qué la tenía mirando las nubes en lugar de mirarlo a él. Se acercó con cautela sin hacer nada para que la mujer bajara la mirada hacia él. Cuando estuvo junto a ella se agachó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió y siguió con la vista al cielo hasta que sintió dos brazos alzándola en la posición en que estaba. La mano derecha del hombre sujetaba la parte de atrás de sus rodillas y la otra la espalda de la mujer. Ella se sorprendió cuando estuvo en el aire.

—Shikaku, ¿qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa mientras el hombre entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta con su pie.

—Voy a pasar una tarde a solas con mi esposa. —Le dijo él en un susurro al oído. La mujer se sorprendió. Treinta y un años casados y él aún podía hacerla sonrojar como una simple cría enamorada. Y es que, después de todos esos años, ella seguía enamorada de ese hombre.

∷-.K-A.-∷

El transcurso en el taxi había sido mantenido en un completo silencio. Ambos estaban sentados en la parte de atrás, sin mirarse, viendo con atención todo lo que aparecía detrás de sus respectivas ventanas.

—Hemos llegado a Ichiraku, es el mejor lugar que conozco. —Les dijo un castaño con una sonrisa afable.

—Gracias —respondió Kakashi cortésmente. Después de esto le pagó y tanto Anko como él salieron del taxi, ella por la izquierda, él por la derecha. Se encontraron juntos frente al restaurante que tenía luces anunciando su nombre: _Ichiraku Ramen_. Él estiró su brazo haciendo ademán de que ella pasara primero y él la seguiría. Ella parecía una niña malcriada, entró sin verlo y con el ceño algo fruncido. Esto molestó a Kakashi, entendía que ella estuviera mal pero se podría comportar un poco mejor.

Y se puso a pensar en eso. Anko no le gustaba, en algún momento la idea de una mujer que le hubiera dado un hijo le llamó la atención. Algo dentro de él se removió al saber que era padre, después de todo era algo frágil interiormente y la noticia le traspasó. Por un momento imaginó a una mujer sensible pero fuerte que había salido adelante sola, llegó a pensar que esa mujer le podría gustar, en realidad, idealizó la idea de esa mujer y le gustó, pero ahora veía realmente como era y no le estaba agradando. Era muy… infantil. No era comprensiva.

Se arrepintió un poco por tener que vivir con ella en una situación así, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Casi no la conocía. Todo eso lo había hecho bajo el escudo de padre. No se echaría para atrás, eso no, pero de pronto reconoció que había sido muy impulsivo y no precisamente la mejor idea.

La siguió y ella se sentó en una mesa para dos, él se sentó frente a ella. Una mesera les entregó el menú y desapareció dejándolos de nuevo solos.

—Yo pediré el especial. —Dijo ella hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de la casa.

Él miró el menú. El plato se veía bien y tenían ingredientes que a él le gustaban. —Yo también —dijo sin importancia cerrando el menú y llamando de nuevo a la mesera.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Aunque en Inglaterra estaban apenas almorzando a la una de la tarde, en Japón el día ya estaba por finalizar. Un hombre de cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta entró al aeropuerto con dos maletas en mano. Bostezó sin pudor apenas vio la tabla de vuelos, faltaban dos horas para que partiera pero debía estar ahí firmando papeles, realizando trámites y siendo parte de toda esa burocracia que le permitía salir e ingresar al país. Vio la inmensa fila que tenía que hacer y chasqueó la lengua. Qué problemático.

Revisó la libreta en la que había anotado la información más crucial que su padre le dictó aunque sabía perfectamente que de todas maneras no se le iba a olvidar, siempre había tenido buena memoria. Iría a Inglaterra, se alojaría en el hotel 'El remolino' y descansaría pues llegaría de noche. Al día siguiente iría en busca de esa organización de personas desaparecidas, la que probablemente buscaba al mismo criminal que él tenía que atrapar. Tenía que reunirse con Sabaku No Temari. ¿Por qué cada vez que se trataba de negocios él tenía que estar rodeado de mujeres? Si su suerte no había cambiado lo más probable es que esa mujer fuera problemática. Igual que su jefa, su madre. Igual que su compañera de trabajo, Yamanka. Nunca había oído hablar de la tal Temari y eso sólo lo tensaba un poco, iría a la boca del lobo en ignorancia pura. Y lo peor, a usurpar su trabajo, pues al parecer ella era la que estaba a cargo de la investigación de la que él se haría cargo ahora.

Suspiró. Al menos la fila que estaba haciendo se movía. Antes faltaban veintitrés personas para que lo atendieran a él, cuando volvió a guardar la libreta faltaban veinte. Sí, iban a buen ritmo.

∷-.A-K.-∷

—Kurenai, ese hombre ya llegó. —Chillaron dos empleadas, emocionadas, fijándose por la ventana como el carro apagaba su motor y el hombre abría la puerta. Corrieron hacia Kurenai— ¡Aquí está! ¡Aquí está!

—¿Qué? ¿Ya es la hora? —Vio el reloj, eran las ocho y media, él había llegado veinte minutos antes y ella aún no había salido—. Va a tener que esperar, aún no termina mi turno. —Afirmó ella levantando dos bandejas y caminando hacia la cocina. En ese momento las campanillas de la puerta sonaron y el hombre pasó tranquilamente buscándola con la mirada, apenas fue capaz de notar como su cabello entraba a la cocina y desaparecía. Él sonrió y tomó asiento. Una de las meseras se le acercó.

—¿Desea ordenar algo?

—Un café —respondió con una sonrisa—, fuerte.

—Ya hago que se lo traigan —dijo igualmente ella con una sonrisa. En lugar de dejar la orden en la tablilla con su otra compañera entró con la libreta a la cocina desapareciendo de la vista del hombre, quien tomó el periódico olvidado de la mesa de a la par y comenzó a leer en silencio.

…

—¡Kurenai!

—¿Qué? —Dijo está alarmada intentando no caerse de la silla— Me asustaste —ahora trataba de controlar la respiración. La chiquilla que trabajaba con ella le había gritado su nombre mientras ella estaba subida en una silla intentando alcanzar las tazas de café que ya habían subido porque parecía que no iba a llegar ningún cliente.

—El hombre quiere café fuerte. —Informó con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé, lo escuché. —Dijo bajando con una sonrisa la silla, en sus manos viajaba una taza blanca de porcelana. Se acercó al termo y vertió un poco, luego se lo extendió a ella. —Dáselo.

—No, dáselo tú. —Dijo Aiko.

—Tú lo atendiste.

—Él te viene a ver a ti. —Sabía perfectamente que Aiko tenía razón pero Kurenai no quería salir, no quería verlo. Ya se imaginaba como estaba él, seguro estaba con la camisa azul oscuro que le había visto en la mañana, con ese pantalón negro perfectamente planchado y sus zapatos negros lustrados. No quería salir porque si él le sonreía ella se iba a enrojecer, es decir, había estado pensando en él toda la tarde y no había podido evitar que sus mejillas se encendieran un poco. Se sentía tan… niñata.

—Que no, llévaselo tú.

—Bueno, él no tendrá su café si no se lo das tú —Puntualizó ella sin tomar la taza con el líquido negro, humeante, dentro. Salió por la puerta y dejó a Kurenai con el ceño fruncido dentro. _Para amigas así quién quiere enemigas_ —Pensó con la boca hecha un mohín la pelinegra.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Kakashi miraba a Anko comer. Ella estaba devorando, prácticamente, su comida. Ese era ya su segundo plato. ¿Tanta hambre tenía? Pero era una testaruda y no quería ir con él antes, ¿verdad?.

Anko se percató de la mirada de Kakashi y dejó de comer. Le frunció el ceño. —Deja de verme comer. —Kakashi sonrió de medio lado.

—Yo no estaba viéndote comer, estaba viendo como la comida desaparecía del plato con una rapidez increíble.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y giró la vista. Kakashi dejó de mirarla y siguió comiendo con paz, haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo: comiendo de forma más lenta su ramen. —Creo que podremos comenzar a buscar cuando terminemos de comer. —Habló ella sin mirarle.

Él levantó la mirada, escudriñó su rostro, ella estaba un poco ansiosa y de nuevo no podía dejar de mover su pierna derecha.

—Concuerdo contigo —soltó finalmente él.

Cuando terminaron de comer la hora de pagar la cuenta llegó. Eso no lo habían discutido, es decir, Anko llevó un poco de dinero con lo que podría sobrevivir una semana si comía poco y se limitaba a no gastar en cosas innecesarias, agradeció que Kakashi se había adjudicado el precio del avión y el apartamento que compartirían, pero no podía esperar que él, básicamente un desconocido, pagara todo por ella.

No había pensado muy bien en eso y como una luz sus ojos hallaron un letrero pequeño. Cuando le pagaron a la mesera Kakashi insistió en pagar ambas cuentas él, de manera caballerosa, aunque Anko sabía que no sería así siempre y se atrevió a preguntarle a la empleada —¿Puedo solicitar puesto aquí?

Kakashi la miró absorto. ¿Quería trabajar ahí?

Anko le sonrió como respondiendo: Sí.

Ayame, la muchacha que los atendió, le sonrió a Anko y le explicó los requisitos. Ella cumplía bien con todos, incluyendo no vivir ni muy lejos ni muy cerca del local. Por su experiencia había aprendido a hablar medianamente bien el inglés y siendo originaria de Japón podría atender bien a esos clientes extranjeros.

Al parecer ella se tomaba la situación de manera seria, aunque él nunca dudó lo contrario. La pelimorada ya tenía planeado como ganar su vida ahí. Kakashi la miró de una forma indescriptible mientras ella y Ayame se ponían de acuerdo, al menos parecía ser una mujer decidida, punto a su favor.

∷-.A-K.-∷

Kurenai salió rendida finalmente de la cocina, al abrir la puerta él levantó la mirada y le sonrió, ella bajó la mirada fingiendo que casi se tropieza para evitar el contacto visual. Asuma al ver que "casi se cae" hizo ademán de levantarse y ayudarla pero ella llegó perfectamente y sin más contratiempos junto a él. Dejó su café en la mesa y él le sonrió diciendo gracias.

¿En serio iba a dejar de verle el resto de su vida porque tenía miedo de sonrojarse? ¡Y una basura! Ella no era precisamente tímida, era correcta pero no tímida. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa y sintiendo como se sonrojaba.

—Espero que te guste —le dijo finalmente.

—Perdón por venir tan temprano pero terminé antes con el trabajo y pensé en tomar un café, después recordé que venía a un lugar donde servían café y pensé en matar dos pájaros de un tiro. —Él se rascó levemente la nariz, Kurenai sonrió algo apenada y se rascó la mejilla derecha con la mano— ¿Por qué no te sientas? No veo muchos clientes por aquí.

Y eso era verdad, sólo habían tres personas más que estaban sentadas juntas desde hacía un buen rato y que ya habían comido y pagado pero no se habían ido, y ciertamente a las meseras no les molestaba porque se sentían acompañadas en la noche que casi no traía clientes a ese lugar.

—Bien. —Dijo ella con una sonrisa, sentándose frente a él.

—¿Quieres algo? —Ofreció él más como costumbre que otra cosa.

—¿No crees que es un poco raro que me invites a algo que tendría que terminar trayendo yo? —Dijo ella divertida y después se rio levemente al ver la cara de su acompañante, al parecer la idea no le había cruzado por la cabeza. —No te preocupes, comí hace poco —le dijo finalmente para sacarlo de su situación incómoda. Ella seguía viendo divertida la cara abochornada de él. Asuma seguía sin habla. Ella no quería que él se mantuviera tan callado—. ¿Y cómo te fue con los bancos?

Él agradeció mentalmente que ella cambiara el tema de la conversación y después de suspirar levemente le habló: —Bien, ya todo está arreglado y puedo volver al ritmo normal de la empresa.

—Qué dicha —dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados y colocando un mechón de su cabello tras una oreja. Él la detalló con la mirada, era una mujer muy bonita, con una cara fina, bella.

—Y… ya que tengo un poco más de tiempo… —Asuma había pensado en eso toda la tarde y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta, tomó un poco de valor y se aventuró a seguir hablando tras la mirada curiosa de ella— Ya sabes, podríamos salir un día a… pasear o algo así. —Por más que luchó por desviar la mirada, apenado, él no dejó de ver esos ojos rojos que tanto lo cautivaban. Ella estaba sorprendida, pues los abrió un poco más después de esa propuesta.

El contacto visual puso nerviosa a Kurenai. Él iba en serio, muy en serio. Le estaban pidiendo que salieran. Él quería salir con ella, ella quería salir con él y él se había atrevido a invitarla a salir, a invitarla a pasar un rato junto a él, no como una casualidad del camino, no, eso no, quería salir con ella. Que ella estuviera con él. Algo planeado.

Se golpeó mentalmente, ¡Kami!, su mente estaba delirando mucho por esa oración. Por estar pensando en eso no se dio cuenta de que su silencio comenzaba a incomodar a Asuma, generalmente las mujeres no lo pensaban mucho para decirle que sí.

—Pero si no quieres o estás ocupada yo entenderé. —Dijo él de golpe, sacándola de sus cavilaciones.

¿Qué? Espera, ¿pensaba que ella no iba a querer? ¿Por qué habría de querer eso? Oh… no, ella estaba callada y dejando mucho silencio en la conversación. Tenía que responder algo ya.

—Yo no estoy ocupada —dijo—. Es decir, fuera de los horarios de trabajo no tengo nada más que hacer, aunque en realidad a veces voy al gimnasio porque me gusta que mi cuerpo se sienta vivo, aunque eso no implica que yo sólo como verduras y frutas, no es que no me gusten pero la comida un poco más pesada también sabe bien y el hecho que Anko ame los dulces hace que en la casa constantemente haya azúcar, además tengo un especie de gusto extraño por tomar unas cuantas copas en la noche, a veces mientras leo sola o a veces con Anko… —se interrumpió a ella misma ante la mirada algo divertida de Asuma, comenzó a hablar demasiado y se desvió del tema— Sí me gustaría salir contigo un día a pasear… o algo así. —finalizó abruptamente y golpeándose mentalmente. La idea era no quedarse callada pero tampoco hablar como chachalaca.

Asuma esbozó una sonrisa simpática y se aclaró la garganta —¿El sábado estás libre?

—El sábado sólo trabajo en la mañana —respondió ella.

—El sábado almorzamos juntos, entonces. —Le dijo él.

—Está bien. —Respondió ella. Se quedaron mirando un rato, simplemente escudriñándose, él veía los ojos de ella, el puente delgado de su nariz, sus labios carnosos que suavemente invitaban a besarlos. Ella veía sus ojos oscuros posados en los de ella, la forma divertida de su barba, veía sus brazos apoyados en la mesa, sumamente fuertes y completamente 'abrazables', sus manos grandes.

Estaban perdidos uno en el otro, detallándose como si temieran olvidar alguna parte de la otra persona.

—Ya son las nueve y cinco minutos, perdón, pero es hora de cerrar. —Dijo Aiko con una sonrisa haciendo que los dos volvieran a la realidad. Vieron que ya todas estaban listas para irse e incluso los otros clientes habían dejado el local. El reloj de la pared efectivamente marcaba esa hora y Asuma se disculpó torpemente por ello, cuando se dispuso a pagar el café le dijeron que había sido cortesía de la casa y mientras las dos empleadas que estaban ahí esperaban en la puerta Asuma salió junto con Kurenai y la montó en su carro. Ella se despidió con un ademán de mano de sus compañeras y el carro desapareció en la calle.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Anko y Kakashi estaban caminando por las calles de la ciudad con paso tranquilo, veían los locales y a las personas con detenimiento, de alguna manera Anko tenía la esperanza de ver a la señora caminando por ahí. Pero no, la vida no era tan fácil.

Kakashi la miraba de reojo constantemente, después de haber pasado toda la tarde ya la había comprendido un poco, había descubierto que ella era bipolar, eso era, era el gran secreto que no había descubierto antes: su bipolaridad.

Unió todo lo que recordaba y había vivido con esa mujer. Recordó lo apasionada que era, lo suelta al hablar y como hacía las cosas sin pensarlas demasiado en algunas ocasiones. En otras era simplemente callada, orgullosa o infantil. Pero algo tenía claro ahora, la prefería ver mil veces feliz antes que un momento triste.

Comparó como se sintió al verla llorar en la habitación unas horas atrás y lo sonriente que estuvo cuando finalmente le dieron el trabajo en Ichiraku, comenzaba en tres días, si es que no lograban irse antes. Pero es que, ¿a quién le gustaba ver a una mujer llorar?

Ahora por su parte estaba pensativa y con ojos curiosos. Veía todo con atención, parecía una niña pequeña en algún parque de atracciones. El brillo de inocencia y sorpresa inundaba su mirada, las culturas eran diferentes y por eso los edificios y las calles también. No era la primera vez que estaba en una ciudad así de impresionante pero sí era su primera vez en Inglaterra. Estaba muy sorprendida por la belleza de ese lugar y en momento sólo se detuvo en seco. Kakashi la volvió a ver —¿Pasa algo?

Ella bajó la mirada algo apenada. —Yo… bueno, gasté el dinero que traía cuando compramos los víveres para el apartamento —Kakashi asintió recordando que ella quería poner de su parte y excusándose de que ya había abusando mucho de su amabilidad pagó todo lo que compraron en un supermercado un poco antes, él estaba llevando las tres bolsas llenas de comida y artefactos para el hogar— ¿No me podrías prestar un poco de dinero? ¡Juro que te lo pago al llegar a casa! —Lo último lo dijo levantando la voz y juntando sus manos sobre su pecho con un divertido sonrojo en las mejillas. Kakashi la miró con duda.

—¿Para qué quieres el dinero?

Ella desvió la mirada y Kakashi la imitó viendo lo que sus ojos apuntaban. —¿Dulces?

Ella asintió visiblemente apenada y Kakashi la miró divertido, parecía una chiquilla. Y pensar que tenía un aura maligno hace apenas unas horas cuando prácticamente se veía que le quería arrancar la cabeza en el apartamento.

—Bueno, pero no te los presto te los regalo. —Dijo el caminando con tranquilidad al puesto de 'Dulce castaña, dulce'. Anko sonrió ampliamente y corrió hasta la ventanilla para que sus ojos decidieran cual se veía más azucarado según el tamaño y color. Había un brillo especial en sus ojos, Kakashi ladeó su cabeza para verla mejor y sonrió de manera apenas visible.

Su personalidad era un tanto extraña. Una mujer demasiado bipolar, pero parecía que no se había equivocado cuando sospechó que tenía buenos sentimientos.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Shikamaru había llegado el día anterior a Inglaterra, había dormido toda la noche y toda la mañana en el hotel y se despertó hace unas pocas horas para asearse y comer un poco. Cuando estuvo bastante despierto decidió que era hora de hacer el trabajo al que había venido. Tomó un taxi y pidió ser dirigido al edificio que buscaba.

Ahora el hombre estaba frente a la puerta de madera que tenía un nombre grabado en el cristal translúcido que no dejaba ver del interior más que la poca claridad de las sombras de los muebles de la habitación. Leyó el nombre. Estaba en el lugar correcto.

Tocó dos veces la puerta y después de unos pocos segundos la misma se abrió.

—¿Sí? —Preguntó la rubia con voz imponente. Parecía agresiva, esto parecía que iba a ser problemático.

—¿Sabaku no Temari? —Preguntó el hombre.

—La misma. —Respondió ella recargando su espalda contra el marco de la pared. Un hombre atractivo preguntaba por ella, sonrió con arrogancia.

—Mi nombre es Nara Shikamaru. Vengo a robar su caso. —Dijo con paz en su voz, la sonrisa de ella se desvaneció.

…

—¡De ninguna manera! —Gritó la mujer golpeando con un puño su escritorio—. Este es mi caso, he trabajado en él durante más de dos años. —Shikamaru le había explicado todo, como había llegado a parar con ella y cuáles eran sus intenciones de seguir el caso en solitario, pues así trabajaba mejor: sin que alguien le estorbara. No se lo dijo exactamente con esas palabras pero si le mencionó que le facilitaría mucho que ella le diera la información que hubiesen recolectado hasta el momento.

—Precisamente por eso necesito encargarme de eso ahora, un importante empresario ha perdido a su hija a manos de la que creemos, es la compañía que usted busca.

—Pues te jodes, Shikamaru —dijo con el ceño fruncido, atravesándolo con esos ojos verdes mordaces—. No hay manera en el mundo en el que yo te de mi trabajo de gratis. Yo juré encontrar a esos bastardos con mis propias manos.

Definitivamente no sería nada fácil convencerla.

—¿Qué te parece si charlamos un poco? ¿Por qué los buscas tanto?

—Porque ellos tienen a Shizune, la sobrina de mi prima: Tsunade Senju.

—¿Desde hace cuanto está desaparecida?

Temari bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior, no era algo que le agradara recordar.

—Dos años y siete meses.

Eso era demasiado tiempo. Básicamente lo que llevaba investigando en el caso, seguramente les seguía la pista sólo para encontrar a esa niña y en realidad no la culpaba, cualquiera en su lugar haría lo mismo. Él lo estaba haciendo, pero sólo porque eran órdenes de su padre, no porque tuviera un lazo afectivo con la niña que no conocía. La rubia debió estar trabajando y siguiéndoles la pista durante muchos años con el sufrimiento de no poder saber nada de la tal Shizune. No era como que le importara mucho pero si sintió compasión por ella.

—¿Aceptarías que trabajáramos juntos? —Él se rindió, esa no parecía una mujer que diera su brazo a torcer y tendría que trabajar en equipo con ella si quería utilizar la información que tenía. Al parecer no lograría trabajar en solitario si ella estaba tan firmemente arraigada al caso.

—Eso me parece mucho mejor. —Comentó ella con diplomacia después de un momento de silencio, sentándose en la silla de su escritorio dispuesta a negociar.

∷-.A-K.-∷

Kurenai cerró la puerta de su apartamento y se dejó caer sobre la misma hasta llegar a sentarse en el suelo. Tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, una grande, amplia, una que mostraba todos sus dientes y hacía que el brillo de sus ojos se denotara más.

Escuchó el motor del auto encenderse y alejarse. Sonrió aún más.

Mañana lo vería, mañana él la vendría a recoger en la mañana a las siete y treinta. El sábado comería con él, él la invitó a su apartamento. Dijo que él cocinaría.

¿Por qué se sentía tan feliz cuando lo veía, cuando se hablaban? Él era un mujeriego, ella lo había presentido desde la primera vez que lo vio, sentía que no era un hombre de fiar… Pero a la vez sentía que su trato hacia ella había cambiado por alguna razón y no estaba simplemente fingiéndolo.

Ella no lo podía evitar, cuando se trataba de amor se volvía una tonta sin remedio aunque la mayoría del tiempo siempre estaba serena ante la vida. Porque eso descubrió ese pequeño tiempo que estuvo con él en la noche: que su corazón comenzaba a ser usurpado por partes con esas manos grandes y firmes del Sarutobi. De ese empresario que se veía increíblemente bien en traje.

Por un momento, un pequeño momento, olvidó su dolor por Krixfa. Porque el empresario la estaba cautivando y alejaba los pensamientos pesimistas de ella.

Aunque cuando se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa pisó sin querer uno de sus juguetes, su semblante volvió a caerse al recordar lo que estaba viviendo en la tierra y olvidar lo que estaba fantaseando en las nubes.

∷-.K-A.-∷

Había sido un día por lo más extraño en ese lugar. Comenzó con el desayuno: una sopa de sabor desagradable para después de comerla que la separaran de Shizune, poniéndola a ella a servir comida a desconocidos.

Le habían quitado sus ropas le ordenaron que tenía que estar todo el día con un vestido sencillo celeste sirviendo platillos con una sonrisa. Ella sólo sonreía cuando sentía que la mujer de cabello rojo y lentes la vigilaba, después su semblante se volvía serio, como el de Kurenai cuando regañaba a su mamá. Una señora le había peinado el cabello sin mucho cuidado haciendo que ella se quejara un par de veces al jalarle las hebras muy fuerte, cada vez que se quejó le dio golpes con el peine en los brazos que le dolieron y dejaron marcas rojas así que pronto optó por quedarse callada.

Después de un rato hubo un pequeño incidente que hizo que la castigaran: un hombre mayor le había tocado el trasero y le había dicho cosas en un lenguaje que ella no entendió pero que le asustó por la sonrisa que él puso. Ella comenzó a llorar y corrió lejos de él llamando la atención, justo como una vez le dijo su mamá.

El hombre gritó algo muy molesto y pronto un par de hombres la atraparon a ella mientras el hombre de piel extremadamente pálida que había conocido el día anterior le decía algo a ese sujeto que la había manoseado. Como ella siguió gritando en busca de su mamá la golpearon en el cuello evitando que pudiera ser consciente de algo más.

Ahora acababa de despertar y recordar todo eso, asustada. Miró a su alrededor viendo que estaba sola en una habitación oscura y pequeña, tosió un poco –tenía la manía de hacerlo cuando estaba asustada– y eso llamó la atención de un guardia del otro lado de la puerta. A los pocos minutos el hombre víbora entró y se quedó mirándola desde el marco de la puerta.

—Niña, estás aquí porque al parecer no has entendido cómo van las cosas en este lugar. ¿Quieres que te deje encerrada sin comer en esta habitación hasta que aprendas?

Krixfa no respondió, ese hombre no le agradaba. Él continuó.

—Tú no lloras ni buscas a tu mamá, pequeña —dijo acercándose a ella y pasando sus largos dedos por su cabello plateado—, porque ella no vendrá. No vendrá a buscarte nunca más, ahora eres mía. —El tono de su voz era suave, demasiado suave y tétrico. Krixfa luchaba por no llorar pero tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que lo que él dijera fuera verdad.

—¡Mentira! ¡Ella pronto me recogerá! —chilló.

—Ella no te recogerá, mi pequeña, así que deja de gritar y llorar por ella porque asustas a mis clientes —Le dijo casi siseando como víbora la última palabra.

—Quiero a mi mamá —dijo finalmente soltando un par de gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Por qué no quieres hacer lo que yo te digo? —El hombre le seguía hablando con tranquilidad, pero algo oculto en su voz seguía aterrando a la pequeña.

—Usted es un extraño, yo no tengo que hacerle caso a los extraños. Además mi mamá me dijo que no permitiera que ningún extraño me tocara en ninguna parte del cuerpo y que saliera corriendo si eso pasaba —Ella frunció el ceño con los ojos aguados y se alejó de ese hombre impidiéndole que siguiera tocando su cabello.

—Bien, mi nombre es Orochimaru. ¿Ya no soy un extraño para ti? —Krixfa no respondió. Después de un silencio Orochimaru sonrió de medio lado— Te propongo que hagamos un trato.

—¿Qué tipo de trato? —Preguntó con desconfianza, pero con un poco de esperanza en sus ojos.

—Dices que tu mamá vendrá a recogerte pronto, ¿no es así? —Ella asintió con la cabeza y con medio puchero formado en su boca— Le daré a tu mamá tres semanas para encontrarte. Hasta ese entonces prometo que nadie te tocara o hará algo que tu mamá haya dicho que estuviera mal —Krixfa sonrió, estaba segura de que su mamá vendría—. Pero si se terminan las tres semanas y ella no llega harás todo lo que yo diga, sin gritar ni llorar. Como una niña grande, valiente —Dijo él con una sonrisa al final.

Krixfa pronto recordó lo que Shizune le había dicho el día anterior. _"—Porque este lugar está escondido."_

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento. Su mamá era buena jugando a las escondidas, ¿no? Estaba segura de que ella le podría ganar el juego a ese tal… Orochimaru.

Finalmente ella asintió con la cabeza y Orochimaru sonrió y la tomó de la mano para sacarla de esa habitación y dejarla de nuevo en la habitación que compartía con las otras niñas. Ya era hora de la cena, divisó ahí a Shizune y corrió hasta ella, le contaría que seguramente saldría de allí pronto.

* * *

_¡Chicas/os! ¡15 páginas en Word!, mi pequeño récord :'D. Espero que por esto puedan perdonarme, por la increíblemente larga espera para este capítulo :(  
_

_Les aseguro que he intentado apurarme para escribir lo mejor posible y traerles una buena lectura, pero no estaba segura del manejo en la personalidad de los personajes, ¿logré hacerlo decentemente bien en este capítulo? En el siguiente no me demoraré tanto, prometo que haré todo lo posible por ello T.T_

_Y RESPONDIENDO LA TRIVIA DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR: La pareja de cabello negro y café no son Asuma y Kurenai, son Kakashi y Anko disfrazados xD. Nadie lo adivinó .  
_

_Traducción de una parte que se encontró en el texto:_

_—Merçi, Monsieur Sarutobi. (Gracias, Señor Sarutobi)_

_—Parlez vous français? (¿Habla usted francés?)_

___—Oui, mon Monsieur. (Sí, mi Señor)_

_¡Muchísimas, muchísimas gracias por leer! ¡Y muchas gracias a todos ustedes que se toman el tiempo para dejar un comentario :)_

_Salu2!~~  
_

_Isi-san.  
_


End file.
